Tell us a story, Grandma
by mersedez2001
Summary: Bella is babysitting her grandchildren for the week. They want to hear a story...hers. AH
1. Chapter 1: Forks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the work.**

**Hello again, I am back with a new story. It has been rattling around in my brain for a while now and I hope you enjoy it. I am posting this as Drama, but it will have a little bit of everything in it.**

**When we go into the past it will say Bella and then the age that she is living during the story.**

**Chapter 1: Forks**

I was just putting the rest of the clothes away that I had been folding as I heard the doorbell ring. I shut the closet door and made my way downstairs to the front door.

I opened the front door with a smile and was suddenly engulfed in hugs by tiny arms.

"Grandma!" Garrett and Chelsea, my youngest grandchildren, yelled as they wrapped their arms around my waist. I leaned down and hugged them back.

"Give grandma some room." Nessie laughed. "Hi, mom." She said giving me a one armed hug as she came in the door.

"Hi, sweetie." I smiled.

Nessie set the bags down next to the door that she had been carrying. "Are you sure about this?" She asked for the hundredth time.

"I am more than certain." I answered.

Nessie and her husband Seth decided on going to France for a second honeymoon. As soon as I heard the news I offered, willingly, to take the kids while they are away.

"You say that now, but they can be a handful and you are here all alone." She said.

"That's what makes it the perfect time to have my grandbabies over." I said. "It's only a week, plus I love having them here."

Alec came in the door and started to walk by me.

"What, no hug and kiss for your grandmother?" I asked.

Alec huffed and looked out the door, probably to make sure no one could see him, then leaned in for a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"Alec is too good to give a hug now a days." Nessie sighed. She hated the fact that her kids where growing up. I knew that feeling.

"Well, he is a young man now." I said.

"I'm sixteen, I'm practically an adult." He huffed.

"You could be sixty and I would still want a hug. You are never too old." I said. "Where is Jane?" I asked.

Nessie rolled her eyes and said, "She's on the porch. She's in a mood, boy trouble."

"I remember those days." I laughed as I elbowed Nessie playfully.

"Seth claims he's going gray because of her and boys."

"If your father was here, he would tell you, you caused him the same problem." I laughed.

"I wasn't as bad." She defended. "I have to get going if we are going to make our flight. Thank you for this, mom. You kids be good for grandma."

There was a chorus of 'we will's' as they ran towards there mother to give her a hug and kiss goodbye.

"What are we going to do, grandma?" Chelsea asked.

"Well, I have a lot of fun things planned, but I thought maybe we could start by making some cookies." I answered.

"Yay!" Garrett and Chelsea yelled as they ran towards the kitchen.

"Going to help us?" I asked Alec.

"Do I get to eat any if I don't help?" He asked skeptically.

"Nope." I smiled.

"Then I guess I will help." He said as he made his way into the kitchen.

I poked my head out of the front door and found Jane sitting on the porch swing. "We are going to make cookies; do you want to join us?"

"I will be in in a few minutes." She said looking up from her phone.

I walked into the kitchen to find all the kids sitting around the island in the center of the room. I pulled bowls, spoons, and the ingredients we would need out and placed them on the island.

Jane came in and joined us while we were preparing to cook and talking. Garrett and Chelsea were making fun of Alec for having a girlfriend, which they said was gross, but Alec denied having. By the way his cheeks were getting rather red, he definitely had a girlfriend.

"Tell us a story, Grandma." Chelsea said, smiling up at me.

"What kind of story do you want to hear?" I asked.

"Tell us how you met grandpa." Jane said.

"Well, to tell you that story, I should probably start at the beginning and tell you I came to live in Forks." I said while filling a measuring cup with flour.

"You didn't always live in Forks?" Alec asked.

"Oh, no." I said shaking my head. "I used to live in Florida.

"Really?" Garrett asked. "I like Florida, but I love Forks. I don't ever want to move away."

"When I was younger, I didn't ever want to come to Forks." I explained.

"Tell us the story." Jane said, sitting down on one of the bar stools, looking excited about hearing where I came from.

"Alright, well it was a long, long time ago…."

_**Bella-17 **_

I sat in a chair getting my hair done while my mother was in the chair next to me getting the same treatment.

Today is her wedding day. She met Phil only three months ago and is getting married already. I thought it was way too soon, but according to my mother Renee, when you fall in love with the right person, there is no reason to take your time.

She's crazy; I think they are rushing it.

"I am so excited." Renee squealed. "Aren't you excited, Bella?"

"Not really." I answered honestly. "It's not me getting married."

"Well, of course not silly, but you are going to be in a wedding, and you are going to have a new step-dad." She said.

I smiled at her just to appease her, but I still had a bad feeling about this.

After our hair was done and make-up applied, we went to the small house that they were getting married at. We got into our dresses and waited for the ceremony to start.

"Oh, did I mention that your father is here?" Renee asked, as if she was discussing the weather.

"Umm, excuse me? No, you didn't _mention _dad was here." I said. "Why would you invite your old husband to watch you marry a new husband?"

I was extremely shocked and a little miffed that she would invite Charlie to her wedding. They only talk when it's necessary and has something to do with me. Charlie and I don't have the greatest relationship either. When they divorced when I was little, I went to live with Renee and refused to visit Charlie. We only saw each other when he came to see me, which wasn't often.

Renee waved it off like it was no big deal. "We can talk about it later." She said dismissing the conversation.

After a couple minutes the ceremony started. I walked out the backdoor of the house and onto the private beach that was housing the wedding and reception. I tried to give a genuine smile as I walked down the isle, but I still felt like something was wrong or something was going to go wrong.

I saw Charlie sitting in the back row. He looked uncomfortable and out of place, kind of like me. When he looked up and saw me looking at him he gave me a smile which I honestly returned.

Renee looked beautiful as she walked down the isle and met Phil at the end of it. They smiled at each other as they held hands. They kept there eyes locked on each other the entire ceremony, like they were the only two people there.

The wedding was actually really nice, and I was honestly happy for my mother. I still believed it was too soon, but I was happy for her.

While the reception was winding down Charlie made his way over to me.

"Hey, Bells." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Hey, Dad." I said.

Charlie was fidgeting with his glass. "It was a nice ceremony." He commented.

"Yeah, it actually was." I agreed.

We both sat there awkwardly, me looking around, him still fidgeting with his drink. Finally he broke the awkward silence and said, "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Ready to go where?" I asked.

"To get your stuff so we can leave." He explained.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said.

Suddenly Renee appeared and said, "Crap, I was hoping to talk to Bella before you did."

"She doesn't know?" Charlie asked agitated. "Are you shitting me right now, Renee? Of all the low things you have done, this takes the cake."

"I was going to tell her, Charlie." Renee said defensively.

"How about somebody tell me what's going on?" I yelled.

Renee sighed and sat down next to me. "Charlie is here because you are going to go stay with him for awhile."

"What? Why?" I asked panicked.

"Phil and I are leaving for our honeymoon tonight." She explained.

"Yeah? You are going to be gone for a week." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm seventeen; I think I can manage for a week."

Renee looked nervous as she said, "Actually we are going to be gone for a year."

"A year?" I screeched, gaining a lot of attention by those still at the reception.

"I already have all of your things together and waiting for you." Renee said. "This is a good chance for you to spend some time with your dad before you head of to college."

"So, you're just throwing me away?" I asked.

"That's not it."

"That's exactly it." I yelled as I stood from the table. "I'm ready to go."

I walked away before the tears started falling and everyone saw them. I got into Charlie's car, which wasn't hard to find since it was the only Forks PD police cruiser, and waited for him to get done talking to Renee.

I couldn't believe this was happening. My mother was exiling me to dreary Forks, Washington, while she traveled the world. And to top it off this is going to be my senior year of high school. Starting a new school always sucks, but to do in your senior year was the worst.

Once Charlie was in the car we drove to the house where my mother was correct, my stuff was packed and ready for me. We loaded everything into the car and left Florida behind.

The car ride from Florida to Forks was long and quiet. Charlie tried apologizing for everything, but I told him it was fine. It wasn't fine, but I knew it wasn't his fault.

Once we made it to Forks I became even more depressed. It was raining like crazy. There were puddles of water that probably could be confused with small lakes. Everything was so green and over grown with trees and moss. I missed the sun already and I hadn't even gotten out of the car yet.

"This is your room." Charlie said as he opened the last door on the tour of the house.

I walked in and set my stuff on the bed and looked around the room. It was small, with a twin bed, a small desk, a window that was facing a huge tree, _great view_.

"I will let you get settled in and then we can go down to the diner and get some dinner." Charlie said.

"Yeah, alright." I agreed.

After putting my clothes away and storing my books and pictures on the shelves I looked around and sighed. I hated this.

I walked down the stairs and found Charlie sitting in his recliner watching TV.

"Got everything put away already?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I didn't have that much stuff actually." I answered.

Charlie stood from the chair and stretched before we headed out the door and back into the cruiser. Being driven around in a cop car was not going to be fun. Like I needed more of a flashing light saying 'New Girl'.

I looked out the window as we drove through town. There wasn't much to look at. There was a small supermarket, a sporting goods store, a bar, oddly enough a bowling ally, and of course the diner.

We walked into the diner and everyone said hi to Charlie as we sat down. The waitress, Cora, flirted with Charlie as we gave our order. Awkward.

"I know this isn't exactly what you had in mind for your senior year, and this isn't at all where you want to be, but I am really glad you are here, Bella."

"Thanks, dad." I smiled.

No, this isn't where I wanted to be, and this town is not my idea of nice, but I also know this wasn't Charlie's idea and I didn't want to take it out on him. For his sake and my sanity, I would suck it up and try to deal. After all it was only for one year…

_**Present**_

"Wow, your mom was so mean to you." Jane said flabbergasted. "I mean, she just shipped you off."

I chuckled as I put the rest of the dishes away. We made our cookies and cleaned up. The kids are eating there creation while listening to my story.

"I was upset with for awhile, but I eventually forgave her." I explained. "Actually, I ended up thanking her."

"Why?" Garrett asked. "If you hated Forks so much why would you thank her? I still don't know how you hated it."

I laughed again and said, "I love Forks now, but at first I hated it. And I thanked her because if she hadn't sent me to live with my father I never would have met your grandfather, we never would have had your mother, and she never would have had any of you. So, yes, I thanked her, because she did the best thing in the world for me."

"Now do we meet grandpa?" Chelsea asked excitedly.

"Yes, now we meet your grandpa." I smiled. "Lets get the table set and we will continue the story over dinner."

"Was it love at first sight?" Jane asked dreamily.

"Hardly." I snorted and made my way towards the dining room.

**A/N: What did you think? Let me know your thoughts and if you want to read more. If so, I will see you again Wednesday.**


	2. Chapter 2: Edward

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the work.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and put this story on alert and favorite'd it. I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I'm so glad in-fact that I'm posting this chapter a day early.**

**The big question from the last chapter was: Is Edward dead? I'm not going to say for now, we will find out about Edward soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Edward**

We all sat down to the dining room table to start eating. I went simple and made chicken nuggets and French fries, by the smiling faces of Garrett and Chelsea; you would think it was Christmas. I also served toss salad, which Jane was grateful for. She's seventeen, so of course she thinks she is fat.

"Are you going to tell us more of the story, Gram?" Chelsea asked as she filled her little mouth with nuggets.

"Of course." I smile. "Where were we?"

"You were about to meet Grandpa." Garrett answers.

"Was it really not love at first sight?" Jane asked. "That would be so romantic." She says dreamily.

"Well, your Grandpa always said it was love at first sight, but it sure wasn't for me." I smile thinking back to the first time I met Edward. It would have been romantic to say it was love at first sight, but I always found that boring, a little heat and irritation makes for a better story in the long run.

Jane looked disappointed at my answer. Ah, young girls, always holding out hope that their eyes will meet another's from across a room, and sparks will fly and all will be magical. That rarely happens, if ever really.

"Tell us, Grandma, how did you and Grandpa meet?" Chelsea said practically hopping in her seat.

"Alright, again it was a long, long time ago, and I was still mad about having to live in Forks and I was angry with my mom and the world…"

_**Bella-17**_

I groaned and rolled over onto my side as the alarm started blaring from the nightstand.

I smacked my hand down on it to shut it off and rolled back over to my back to stare at the ceiling. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be awake this damn early, and I most definitely did not want to be going to Forks High school.

I sighed and dragged myself out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

All I wanted to do was to go home and not have to start a new school. I hated it here enough, and being the new girl was never fun for anybody.

After I was out of the shower and dressed, in nothing great, jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, I wasn't trying to impress anybody, I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where it actually smelled pretty good.

Charlie was standing at the stove flipping pancakes.

"Morning." He smiled over his shoulder.

"Good morning." I returned. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I figured this day was going to be hard enough for you already, with starting a new school and all, so I decided to make you breakfast." He said while putting food on a plate. "Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast."

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook." I said slightly in awe.

"Of course I can cook." He laughed. "What? Do you think I eat dinner at the diner every night?"

"Actually, yes." I answered honestly.

"Who the hell could afford that?" He laughed. "Plus, there is no way I would have you move in here, and then expect you to cook for me."

"Good to know." I said. "Because, I can't cook. This is really good, dad." I said as I shoved a strip of bacon into my mouth.

He smiled at me over his cup of coffee.

"I know you really hate the idea of this but, are you ready to go?" Charlie asked hesitantly as I dropped my plate in the sink.

"I guess I have to be." I answered with a sigh.

I got into the passenger seat of the cruiser and we headed towards the school. I was right; riding around in this would not be fun. Everyone we passed raised a hand in greeting towards Charlie and then looked curious as they saw me in the car.

I wonder how many of these people know who I am and how many of them think I am some punk kid who just got picked up for peddling drugs on the street corner.

In a town this damn small, I'm sure everyone already knows who I am, the estranged daughter of the highly respected chief of police. I could just imagine all the stories that these small town - small minded people have made up about me already.

I would rather they think I was a drug peddling, punk kid. At least I would be a little bad ass, instead of the daughter of the flaky woman who ran off on her husband, taking his one and only child with her.

Charlie pulled up in front of the school and I groaned as all eyes in the parking lot turned our way. I sunk down into my seat and wished to disappear.

"You are better off just getting it over with." Charlie mumbled, looking at me in sympathy.

I sighed, again, and sat up pulling my backpack up with me and opened the door, ready to face what I didn't want to.

"I'm really sorry about this, Bells." Charlie said.

"I know, dad." I said before I closed the door and turned to the parking lot full of kids staring at me as if they expected me to do a damn trick or something.

I held my head high, straightened my book bag, and started walking towards the school. Unfortunately, I didn't make it far.

"Hey, you are the new girl, right?" Some kid asked as he started walking next to me. "Isabella, right?"

"Just Bella." I mumbled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He chanted.

_Yeah, keep saying it, maybe it will get interesting._ I thought to myself.

"That's a beautiful name." He smiled.

"I will have to tell my parents, they will be happy to know that you approve." I said sarcastically.

He didn't get the sarcasm. "Cool. I'm Eric. Everyone has been excited to meet you."

"Great." I mumbled. "Well, it was nice to meet you." I said as we made it to the office door.

"You too. Let me know if there is anything that I can help you with." He said with a creepy wink. I think my skin literally crawled a little bit.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I went into the office, leaving him staring after me as the door closed.

I walked up to the desk and waited for the short older woman to notice me. She was riffling through papers, looking extremely busy.

"Oh, hello, can I help you?" She asked.

"I am Isabella Swan." I said.

"Oh, Chief Swans daughter." She smiled.

"I am pretty sure I am the only one, so yes." I mumbled.

"I have your class schedule right here." She said as she slid a paper across the counter towards me. "Feel free to come see me if you need help with anything or have any questions."

"Thank you." I said as I left the office while looking down at the schedule in my hands.

First period, calculus, what a way to start every damn day.

I walked into the classroom and found a seat near the back. I would rather hide than have to participate.

"Hi. I'm Jessica." A way to chipper person said to me from the seat beside me.

"Bella." I nodded.

"Oh, I know, everyone knows." She giggled. "You are like the shiny new toy that everyone can't wait to play with."

"Jess, that sounds really creepy." A girl in the seat in front of me said. "Ignore her, she's an air head. I'm Angela."

"Hi." I didn't really know what else to say.

"I am not an airhead." Jessica pouted. "I'm bubbly."

"Bubbly, with air." Angela laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle along, hell even Jessica started laughing.

"Anyways, so how are you liking Forks?" Jessica asked.

"I haven't really left my house." I answered.

"I can be your tour guide." Jessica said excitedly.

"Oh, yeah because there is so much to see." Angela said, rolling her eyes. I knew I was going to like this girl.

The teacher started class, cutting off all talking. I sank into my seat and resumed hiding.

After class was over Angela and Jessica compared schedules with me. Angela and I had the next class together, and Jessica was bummed that we wouldn't see each other until lunch.

Angela and I walked to English while she told me that Jessica was really nice, but could do be a bit exhausting at times. Hell, I had just met her and I was already exhausted.

After English, Angela and I went in separate ways, agreeing to meet up for lunch. I was thankful that I had someone to sit with at lunch, that was always a fear that you would have to sit alone, or find somewhere to sit.

My next few classes were uneventful. I met a guy named Mike, he was over flirty, but seemed harmless enough. I walked to the cafeteria and Angela and Jessica were waiting there for me. We walked into the cafeteria and all eyes were on us, or rather on me. You would think no one new ever came to this school.

Jessica and Angela, who were smart and brought their lunch, went to a table while I went and joined the line of hungry students waiting to buy whatever food the school was trying to pass off as actual food.

I was almost to the food when an arm was draped over my shoulder, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

I looked up to the arm owner. It was a tall kid my age, bronze crazy hair, -must not own a hair brush-, deep green eyes, -actually kind of pretty-, and a set of sparkling white teeth, -did he have a toothpaste commercial to shoot?

"Isabella Swan, I have been hearing good things about you." He smiled down at me.

I pushed his arm off of me and said, "I couldn't care less what you have heard."

"Snarky is one of them." He chuckled.

I moved down the line and grabbed a tray while I browsed the food options.

"I'm Edward." He said moving closer to me, also filling a tray with food.

"I don't care." I said.

"Feisty." He smiled. "I like that. And trust me everybody cares that I am Edward Cullen."

I turned towards him quickly with a shocked face and said, "Oooh, you're Edward _Cullen_. Yeah, I still don't care." I turned away from him and back to my tray.

He was actually quite attractive. The problem was, he knew how attractive he was, and that put me off.

"I bet you are a spit fire in bed." He chuckled.

I turned towards him again, this time angry. "Let me tell you something, listen and listen good, I don't care who the hell you are. By your attitude and actions, I take it your king of the school, or at least you think you are, and believe me when I say that I am not impressed. On a second note, you will never know what I am like in bed; unless you hear it from one of your _friends_ I happen to take pity on."

Edward clutched his chest and said, "Woman, you injure me."

I grabbed my tray and said, "My name is Bella, not woman." I turned and walked towards Jessica and Angela's table leaving him behind me where he could stay for all I cared. Arrogant prick.

"Was Edward Cullen talking to you?" Jessica asked in awe.

"More like drooling on me." I seethed.

Jessica's mouth popped open and I almost expected her chin to hit the table, like you would see in some old cartoon.

"He was hitting on you?" She asked. "O.M.G. you are so lucky!"

"Two things." I said holding up two fingers. "One, I can't stand when people talk in text speak, like O.M.G, or L.O.L. Don't use those in an actually conversation. And two, I am not lucky that Edward was hitting one me, he's a tool."

"He may be a tool, but he is top dog around here." Jessica said going back to her lunch.

"That just makes me dislike him even more." I said. "What do you think of him, Angela?"

I looked up towards Angela when she didn't answer me. She was busy staring across the room. I looked toward where she was looking, directly at Edward's table. Maybe Angela was on the Edward band wagon also.

"Huh, what?" She said startled when she realized I was looking at her.

"Do you have a thing Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Oh, wow, no." She laughed. "He's nice once you get to know him, but he's not my type."

I looked towards Edward's table to see who she was staring at; it was hard to tell since there were so many people sitting there. I asked who all the people were.

Jessica got excited at the prospect of pointing people out, and probably gossiping.

"The big guy is Edward's brother, Emmett, he looks mean, but actually he is the nicest guy you could meet. His girlfriend Rosalie is next to him, she can be extremely bitchy, it's best to steer clear of her. The blonde guy is Rosalie's brother, Jasper, he's quiet and way to observant to be comfortable around, it's creepy. His girlfriend Alice, is also Edward's sister. She is really weird.

"The other big guy is, Jacob Black, Edward's shadow. Then Ben Chaney, kind of nerdy but also kind of cute."

Angela sputtered and choked on her milk when Jessica said Ben was cute. So, it was Ben she was looking at.

"All the other girls are Edward's harem. They always change; he never keeps them around for long." She finished.

A harem, more reason to stay away from him. I have never been, and never will be considered a member of a harem.

After lunch I went to Biology. I walked in to find Edward sitting there looking smug while a girl leaned over his lab table giving him quiet the view. I went to the other side of the room and sat as far away from him as possible.

The teacher walked in, set his stuff down on his desk and said, "I am Mr. Banner, I am sure most of you already know me, just as I already know most of you. Now, don't get to comfortable because we have a seating arrangement."

Everyone groaned at his words, assigned seats, what are we in third grade?

I was hoping like hell that I would be placed with anyone in the room other than Mr. Arrogant.

"Isabella Swan." He read. Please no, please no, I chanted in my head. "And, Edward Cullen."

I groaned, figures. I stood up and walked to the table I was assigned.

"Hello there lab buddy." Edward smiled while moving his chair closer to me.

"Hi." I mumbled as I moved my chair a little bit away from him.

Of course he moved closer. I looked around and noticed all the girls in the class were openly glaring at me.

"Could you stop, please?" I said as I pushed his chair away from me with my foot. "I really don't want to make enemies just because you are an asshole."

"I'm not being an asshole." He stated. "I'm just being friendly."

"Be friendly with somebody else." I said and opened my book to try and tell him I was done talking to him.

As the class went on I tried paying attention to the teacher and take notes. I noticed Edward would move closer when I wasn't looking. I moved twice every time he moved once. I was almost off the table completely.

"Do I smell?" Edward asked. "Do you want to go and grab a hazmat suit to wear? Usually I can't keep the women off of me because they say I smell so good."

"I don't know what you smell like or want to know what you smell like, so leave me alone." This was going to be a long year in this class.

"You will come around, they always do." He chuckled. Yup, going to be a long year.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class, I grabbed my stuff and bolted for the door.

My next and last class was gym. Yeehaw. I hated gym; I think most sane people did. It wasn't that I was one of those airhead clumsy people that tripped over their own shadow, or a beam of light coming in through a window. I just hated gym.

I got paired up with Alice Cullen. I was hoping she was nothing like her asshat brother. We were starting a basketball camp, as the coach called it. Alice and I had to pass the back and forth, real hard stuff that you needed a high IQ for.

I didn't find Alice as Jessica had said, weird, but actually kind of cool. She was definitely quirky and original, and someone needed to exchange her Energizer batteries for good old Duracell, but I didn't find her weird.

She and I were laughing at the girls who didn't seem to get the fundamentals of passing a ball. She told me all about her boyfriend and of course her brothers.

I let her know that I met Edward; I didn't want to lie about it and make her believe I was somehow using her to get to him.

She laughed uncontrollably that I didn't like her brother.

"A girl with a brain, I think we are going to be great friends." I couldn't help but agree with her.

Over the next few weeks Alice and I spent a lot of time together, in school and out. I even got to know Rosalie. Jessica was right in her characterization of her, she was bitchy. But I found that if she said something rude, say something rude back, she respected you more for it. We actually got along quite well.

Emmett really was the nicest guy you could ever meet and just like a big brother. Jasper was super quiet and observant. I think that was just because he was content jus being, he didn't have to add his commentary every chance he got.

I actually became good friends with Jake. Me and him were even closer then Angela and even Alice. Charlie bought me a truck that was pretty run down, Jake and I met while he was working on it for Charlie. After the truck was up and running, we found other things to do, he's a great friend.

Edward was still…Edward. Until he wasn't.

A month after starting school and meeting Edward, I walked into biology to find Edward standing behind my chair smiling at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he pulled my chair out for me.

"I have realized that I went about this the wrong way." He said looking nervous. "It didn't work acting like the Edward everyone expects me to be, so I am going with a new approach. The way my mother would expect…like a gentlemen."

I looked at for a minute and then started laughing. "Are you going to pull the chair out from under me as I sit down?" I asked.

"Of course not." He said sounding offended. "I wouldn't even do that to a girl I didn't like."

I hummed and sat down carefully, fully expecting him to pull the chair out. He didn't.

Edward sat down in the chair next to me, without pushing it closer to me.

"I am sorry for the way I have been acting." He said. "I am used to girls falling all over me without me having to do anything. So, I am going to do it now the way I should have. I'm Edward Cullen; it is a pleasure to meet you. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me."

I just stared at him. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing. He couldn't be for real could he?

After a few minutes of just staring at him I started laughing hysterically. "That's a good one." I laughed some more. "You almost had me there."

"I'm not kidding." He said seriously.

I wasn't sure if he was actually serious or if this was some new game he was playing. Either way I wasn't falling for it.

"Will you go out to dinner with me?" He asked again.

"I'm not sure what exactly is going on here, but I don't want to be a part of it." I said. "So, that's a no."

"I am being absolutely serious." He said.

"If you are being serious, it is going to take some time to prove it and more than a simple apology." I stated.

"If you want me to prove it then that is exactly what I will do." He said with a grin.

Two months. For Two months, Edward proved he was being serious. Everyday there was a new flower waiting for me in my locker, Edward would walk me to classes whenever he was able to, he made small gestures every chance he got, in biology he would pull my chair out for me, and he didn't hit on me one time in his normal sleazy way.

"When are you going to make him stop jumping through hoops and give in to the poor boy?" Angela asked as I pulled the newest flower from my locker.

At first I thought Edward just trying his same game, but from a new angle. Edward, however, has proven that he was not joking. It's time to let him off the hook.

"Soon." I smiled while I brought the flower to my nose to inhale the elegant fragrance.

I carried the flower with me throughout the school day. In biology I smiled at Edward as he pulled my chair out for me. I sat down and looked towards the flower I was twirling around in my fingers.

"Ask me again." I said without looking up from the flower.

"Really?" Edward asked excitedly.

"Yeah." I said looking up into his face.

"Isabella, will you go out on a date with me?" He smiled.

"I would love to." I said with my own smile.

"Thank you." He said on a sigh, evidently relieved that I was finally giving in.

_**Present**_

"You made him work for it for two months?" Jane asked astonished.

"I sure did." I chuckled.

"If a girl made me work that hard I would give up and move on." Alec said.

"If the girl is the one, it would be worth it." I said. "Plus, he was an arrogant boy who was used to having everything handed to him; he deserved to do a little work."

"I liked all the flowers." Chelsea giggled.

"I knew you would." I smiled.

"Do we get to hear about your first date?" Jane asked.

I smiled, I was happy that my grandchildren were actually happy to hear about mine and their grandfathers past. I was happy to share it with them.

"I have a movie for us to watch, how about after the movie the first date can be a bedtime story?" I said.

They all agreed and we moved into the living room to watch the movie. Later they would hear about me and Edward's first date. I couldn't help but smile at that memory, oh what a debacle that date had been.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review and let me know what you think. See you next Wednesday!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Date

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the work.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. It means a lot to me.**

**I need to give a shout-out to snoopylover60 . She was kind enough to share her and husband's first date with me, and allowed me to borrow some ideas from her story. So, a big thank you to her!**

**In this chapter we are going for humor, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Date**

I stretched my arms over my head as the credits rolled on the movie. After sitting for two hours, I got stiff. It comes with age.

"I'm going to get my jammies on." Chelsea cheered as she ran from the room. "It's story time."

"I can't wait to hear this part of the story." Jane smiled as she left the room. Even the boys seemed excited.

I chuckled as I lifted myself from the couch and followed them up the stairs. Chelsea and Garrett were already dressed for bed and in their beds; Jane and Alec were dressed for bed and sitting on the floor between the two beds.

I sat on the end of the bed, leaning against the foot of it.

"Alright, our first date." I said as I got comfortable. "It was a date that almost ended all future dates."

"It wasn't romantic?" Jane asked.

"Your grandpa was going for romantic, but it didn't quite work out that way." I said.

_**Bella-17**_

"I can't believe you finally gave in." Alice laughed from inside my closet. Even though Alice is Edward's sister, she wanted me to make him work for it longer. Truth be told, I think it was the evil sister in her that wanted to him sweat longer.

"I dragged it out for two months, Alice." I laughed.

"Not nearly long enough." She said poking her head out of the doorway. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Where is he taking you?" She asked.

"I actually don't know." I answered.

"How is a girl supposed to know what to wear if she doesn't know the plans?" Alice asked unbelievingly.

I shrugged and said, "He said dress in anything."

"Such a male answer." Alice mumbled. "Alright, here we go. This denim skirt, with that blue top, and go with your sneakers, no socks. It's cute and trendy without going overboard."

I actually liked what she picked out. I was half expecting her to bring out some formal dress and demand to do my hair in some complicated manner, and put on eight pounds of make-up.

"Thanks, Alice." I said honestly as I took the outfit from her.

"You're welcome. I have to go meet Jasper; we are going out to dinner tonight. Call me as soon as you get home and let me know how it went."

"I will. Have fun with Jasper." I said before she left to go down the stairs.

After getting dressed I put on a small amount of make-up and straightened out my hair. I looked myself over in the mirror and then walked down the stairs to talk to Charlie.

"Hello." I said to Charlie as I walked into the kitchen. "You are going to behave tonight, right?"

"Oh, that's right, a date." Charlie said sounding uninterested. Uninterested could work. Maybe he will just let me leave without interrogating Edward.

"You are going to be nice, right?" I asked.

"Aren't I always nice?" He smiled. "Is he someone important?"

"He could be." I answered honestly. Just as I said that the doorbell rang. "Be nice." I said again over my shoulder.

I opened the door for Edward who was standing there looking nervous.

"You look nice." He said as he handed me a single sunflower.

"Thank you." I smiled. "So do you." He was wearing a light blue button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of tan khaki pants.

"You need to meet my dad." I said apologetically.

"I already know your dad." He said.

"Date etiquette." I said as way of explanation.

"Dad," I said as I entered the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. "You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled as I looked at Charlie. He was sitting there at the kitchen table cleaning his shot gun, with four other guns sitting on the table waiting to be cleaned, all pointing towards the doorway.

"Oh, hello sweetie, just doing my nightly maintenance." He said looking past me and towards Edward.

"Right." I said. Nightly maintenance my ass, I didn't even know he had that many guns. "Well, this is Edward, Edward my dad, Charlie."

"It's nice to officially meet you, Sir." Edward said.

"Mmm-hmm." Charlie mumbled. "Sit down Edward take a load off, would you like a beer?"

"Dad." I said astonished.

"What? I'm just being hospitable." Charlie shrugged.

Edward sat down in the chair across from Charlie and said, "No, sir, I'm too young to drink."

"Never stopped me." Charlie chuckled.

"The sheriff of the town ladies and gentlemen." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, relax." Charlie said. "So, Edward, where are you taking my daughter tonight?"

"To dinner and a movie in Port Angeles." Edward answered.

"A horror movie so that you can get my daughter scared, and then take advantage of her?" Charlie asked seriously.

"No, Sir, of course not." Edward answered.

"You got no game kid." Charlie chuckled. "But, that's good where my daughter is concerned. Do you have condoms?"

"Oh, my God, dad!" I said covering my face in embarrassment.

"No, I don't." Edward answered.

"You plan on getting my daughter pregnant?" Charlie asked.

"What? No! I don't plan on having sex with your daughter." Edward answered quickly.

"Is she not attractive to you?"

"What?! Of course she is. I just mean, it's a first date. I would never do that on a first date." Edward explained.

"Second date?" Charlie chuckled.

"No! I umm, no. Just no." Edward stuttered.

"Relax; I'm just messing with you." Charlie laughed. "But just remember," he said becoming serious, "I am the sheriff around here, I know where to hide a body."

"Alright." Edward said nervously.

"Are we done here?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Charlie laughed.

Edward bolted from the chair heading for the front door.

"What the hell are you on?" I asked.

"I was just having fun." Charlie chuckled. "This will probably be your only first date while you live with me, so I figured I should have my fun now."

"And was it fun?" I asked.

"It really was." He nodded with a smile and said, "Have fun, Bells. You can apologize to him for me."

"I will." I said on both accounts.

I went out the front door and met up with Edward who was waiting on the porch.

"Well, that was fun." He said.

"I'm sorry about him." I said.

Edward took my hand then looked over his shoulder towards the window and dropped it again, probably thinking Charlie was watching. He led me to his car and opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in and Edward bent down grabbing my seat belt.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Buckling you, romantic right?" He said sounding proud of himself.

"Kind of weird." I answered. "I'm not three."

"Oh, umm…okay, sorry." He said dropping my seatbelt. He walked around the car as I buckled myself.

"I was thinking we would go to the movie first and then dinner." Edward said as we drove out of town.

"Sounds good." I said.

The drive from Forks to Port Angeles was quiet and a little awkward.

"A horror movie is out." Edward said suddenly.

I couldn't help but to laugh out loud at that. Charlie sure scared him, I wondered if a horror movie was his original plan.

When we got to the theater we agreed on a comedy that we both wanted to see. Edward got the tickets, and bought popcorn and pop. We found seats just as the lights were going down and the movie was starting. Edward miss judged the cup holder causing his soda to crash to the ground.

"Shit." He hissed as his foot was hit with his drink and ice. "Let's move down."

I chuckled as we moved down a few seats, and I offered to share my drink with him.

I was daydreaming through most of the movie, it was so boring. I hate when they show the best parts of the movie in the trailer for it. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Edward kept fidgeting, checking his watch and stretching his arms out. I was trying not to giggle while I wondered it he was trying to work up the nerve to put his arm around me.

Edward yawned, stretched his arms up and finally made his move to put his arm around my shoulders. Only one problem, his watch snagged my hair.

"Ow!" I screamed. I covered my mouth after I realized how loud I yelled.

"I am so sorry." Edward apologized as he tried to remove my hair from his watch.

"Don't pull." I said as he was trying to yank my hair free. After a couple minutes he finally got me detached from his watch. His watch was still covered in my hair; I was hoping I didn't have a bald spot now.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked as we left the theater after the movie. "I am really sorry."

"I'm fine." I laughed. "It startled me more than actually hurt. Don't get me wrong, it did hurt, just not that bad."

"I will make it up to you at dinner." He smiled.

We drove through town and Edward pulled into a parking lot to a small Mexican restaurant.

"I hope you like Mexican." Edward said nervously as we made our way into the restaurant.

"Love it." I answered honestly.

Edward smiled at my answer as the waitress led us to our table. Edward had called ahead and reserved a small booth in the corner. After we looked over the menu we gave our order to the waitress and were left alone.

"You really do look beautiful tonight." He said as he took my hands across the table.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Edward! Hey." Someone said. I looked up to see the whore squad being seated right behind us.

The whore squad, as Angela, Jessica and I have named them, consists of Tanya, Lauren, and the rest of Edward's old harem.

"Oh, hey." Edward said over his shoulder then turned back towards me.

"What are you guys doing?" Lauren asked dumbly. _Stupid bitch, what does it look like?_

"I think they're on a date." Tanya said as she looked over her menu.

"A date?" Lauren said skeptically. "How…cute."

I glared at her as she sneered at me. We didn't get along to say the least.

"Yeah." Edward said and then smiled at me, ignoring her.

As Edward and I tried to enjoy ourselves, the slut table was getting louder and louder and trying to get Edward's attention. He was trying to ignore them, but it wasn't working very well.

"Remember when you and I came here, Edward?" Lauren said with a giggle, which I suppose was meant to be flirtatious, it sounded more obnoxious to me.

Edward noticeably stiffened at her words.

"I remember I got under the table before our food was even here." She laughed while staring right at me.

"Nice." I mumbled as I sat back in my seat.

This date was just getting better and better as the night went on.

The waitress arrived and placed our food on the table, she asked if we needed anything else.

"Yes, actually." Edward said. "I will pay you fifty bucks if you move them as far away as possible." He pointed over his shoulder at the hooker table.

"No problem." The waitress smiled.

Ten minutes later the slut brigade was on the other side of the restaurant and Edward was apologizing.

"I swear I didn't bring her here." He said. "I was here and she showed up. And she did get under the table but I begged her not to, I was completely embarrassed."

"I believe you and don't worry about it." I said. I just wanted to forget she ever said it, and never think about it again.

We started eating and it was awkward again. We both made small talk trying to get comfortable again. The food was actually pretty amazing.

"This food is great." I said.

"Yeah, this is my favorite place to come while in Port Angeles." He said. "I have never had what you have before, it looks good."

"Would you like a bite?" I smiled.

"Sure." He said.

We both cut a piece our food and fed it to each other across the table. I had to admit that his burritos were pretty good also; he agreed mine tasted better though, which made me laugh.

We were getting over the awkward place we were in and discussing sharing dessert. I looked up to smile at Edward about something he said when I jumped, startled.

"What's wrong with your lips?" I asked surprised. Both of his lips were completely swollen.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and felt the swelling.

"Crap. I have a food allergy." He said.

"Oh my God, do you need to go to the hospital?" I asked starting to get out of my seat.

"No, I have medicine in the glove box of my car." He said. "I can't feel my hands either." He said clapping his hands together.

"I will go get it." I said. I ran out of the restaurant and to the car quickly. I found the medicine in the car and ran back in to Edward.

I handed him his medicine and watched in horror as he tried to take the pills.

"It looks like your lips are about to pop." I said. "Are you in pain?"

He swallowed the pills and shook his head. "No, I can't feel anything, I'm completely numb. These should take about twenty minutes, so we are going to have to wait before I can drive."

"That's fine." I said.

"I just don't know what caused it, I am always so careful when I order food." He said.

"What are you allergic to?" I asked.

"Peppers." He answered.

"Oh, shit." I said. "You had a bite of my food. I ordered it spicy, so it had

Habanero pepper's in it."

"Yeah, that would do it." He smiled, or at least I think he smiled.

He looked actually comical, his lips looked like swollen balloons, he was slurring his words, and he was drooling. I handed him a napkin.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said as he took the napkin.

His fingers couldn't grip the napkin and dropped it on the table, he went to grab it again and his arm swept the table knocking a glass of ice water in my lap.

I shrieked as the water hit my lap. He started apologizing again and grabbed at the napkin trying to help me dry my lap, but his dead arm just basically slapped me in the boob.

"It's alright, I got it." I said as I used the napkins to try and dry my legs off.

"This is horrible." Edward said as he let his head fall on the table.

After Edward's medication took effect and he regained feeling and the swelling went down he paid the bill, leaving the waitress a hundred dollar tip, for the mess of the water and moving the skanks.

We left the restaurant and climbed in his car and started heading back towards Forks. Ten minutes away from town a loud bang sounded and Edward pulled over yelling profanities.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." He yelled. "We blew a tire."

I couldn't do anything but laugh. I started laughing and couldn't stop. This whole night was just too funny. It was either laugh or cry, and I didn't feel like crying.

Edward looked at me like I was crazy before he got out of the car.

A couple minutes later I had myself calmed down. Edward climbed back in the car and said, "Rose took my spare out of the car, of course, she is on her way with it. I am really sorry."

"Stop apologizing." I smiled. "It's not your fault."

It had been a crappy first date, but everything was unavoidable, and like I said, none of it was his fault.

Moments later Rose and Emmett pulled up behind us. Edward and I got out of the car as Rose set about putting the spare on the car.

"Bella Boo, did you have a little accident?" Emmett laughed.

"Blown tire." I said.

"No," He said pointing to my skirt, "did you pee your pants?"

"Water." I answered.

"I blame it on water too." He laughed. Edward punched him in the arm.

In no time at all the car was fixed and Edward was pulling up to my house. I got out of the car and Edward walked me to the front door.

"This date has been nothing but horrible, I'm sorry." He said. "I was going for perfect."

"Nothing is perfect." I said.

"This was as far from perfect as it gets." He chuckled. He stuck his hand out and said, "So, I will just say goodnight."

I grabbed his hand in a handshake and pulled him towards me. "I had a great night for the most part." I said before I leaned up and brushed my lips with his.

I dropped his hand and placed my hands in his hair at the back of his head. Edward cradled my face with both of his hands as he deepened the kiss.

"Well, alright then." Edward smiled.

I gave him one last chaste kiss before pulling away and saying, "Goodnight."

I walked into the house with a smile on my face. I walked into the living room to find Charlie sitting in his chair watching a game of some sort.

"How did it go?" He asked not looking up from the TV.

"Not the greatest date." I answered honestly.

Charlie looked up and took in my appearance. "What the hell happened to your skirt?" He asked.

I sighed as I dove into the story of the date, giving Charlie a play by play. By the time I was finished Charlie was in tears from laughing so hard.

"He was actually drooling on the table?" He laughed louder. I nodded. "So will there be another date?" He asked once he sobered up.

"Yeah…I think there might be." I smiled.

"I had a feeling there might be." He smiled.

_**Present**_

"If the date was so bad, why did you kiss him?" Jane asked.

"The date was horrible." I said. "But he tried so hard for it to be perfect, and that's what mattered."

Alec hummed and nodded as he left the room, looking deep in thought. I turned the lights off and closed the door after covering Garrett and Chelsea up with their blankets.

"Your mom tells me you are having boy troubles." I said to Jane as we walked down the hallway.

"Boyfriend is jealous troubles." She mumbled.

"You will always have that." I said.

"Grandpa was jealous?" Jane asked.

"Very much." I laughed. "Do you want to hear about it?"

"Yes, maybe it will help me." She said as she followed me into my bedroom.

"Help you realize boys are stupid, maybe." I laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed Bella and Edward's first date. Have you had a bad date? Share with the class. Thank you again to snoopylover60.**

**Leave a review and I will se you again Wednesday!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (I'm sad by this)**

**Hope you enjoy a little Jealousward! See you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jealousy**

"Do you want to tell me what problems you are having?" I asked Jane as we got comfortable on my bed.

Her mother had told me she was having boy troubles, but not what the troubles where, I doubt Jane even told her mother about them. Sometimes when you are a teenager, you don't want to let your parents in on to your relationship problems. I knew that feeling all to well.

I was hoping she would confide in me.

Jane sighed and said, "My boyfriend and I are having problems."

"Why?" I asked sincerely.

"He gets so jealous." She said starting to get angry. "I mean, I can't even talk to another boy without him asking if I'm going to leave him. It's crazy, and gets on my nerves."

"Are you thinking about leaving him?" I asked.

"No! I love him; I just wish he would calm down." Jane said burying her head in her arms on the pillow.

"Sometimes guys just need a little reassurance." I told her. It was the truth, in the beginning of most relationships, before your relationship was secure, one or both of the people needed reassurance that you were the only one for them.

"Did grandpa get jealous?" Jane asked.

"In the beginning your grandfather was so ridiculous. It almost broke us." I answered honestly.

**Bella-18**

"What are we doing tonight?" Edward asked as he picked my hand off the biology table and started playing with my fingers. "Anything you want, I'm game."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't tonight." I said as I took notes with my free hand. Edward rarely paid attention in biology anymore, so one of us had to take notes if we both wanted to pass.

"You and Charlie doing something?" He asked.

"No, me and Jake." I answered.

Edward abruptly dropped my hand and turned in his seat to face the front of the room.

"And what are guys doing?" He asked through gritted teeth.

I sighed and said, "Going riding. The grounds dry and it's warm out, it's the perfect day."

"Isn't that just lovely." He sneered.

"Are we seriously doing this again?" I asked.

Edward and I have been officially dating for five months. For five months he has been seriously jealous of my relationship with Jake. Edward apparently doesn't get the concept that a boy and a girl can be friends, and can hang out without it becoming something romantic.

Jake has been our only fight, and it occurs often.

"Why do you have to go hang out with him?" Edward asked turning in his seat to face me again. "Come on, he likes you, I'm not sure how much you like him, but I don't like it."

"He's my friend." I said. "I'm his friend, that's all. He doesn't like me in anyway except friendship, you need to get over this problem you have. Jealousy doesn't look good on you."

"You're damn right I'm jealous!" He whispered loudly, causing heads to turn to check out the commotion. "You may be blind to it, or maybe you're not and just don't want to tell me, but he wants you, as in he wants to take you away from me."

"I'm not doing this again with you." I said as I angrily packed my books into my book bag. "Jake is my friend and you will not tell me who I can and can not be friends with. I will not be controlled. If you need a girlfriend that you have complete control over than maybe you should start looking for a new one."

"What? No…Bella." Edward started, but I stood from my desk as soon as the bell rang and walked out of the classroom before he could stop me.

I went through the rest of school in a bad mood, practically barking or growling at anybody that got close to me.

After school I walked through the parking lot and met up with Jacob at his motorcycle.

"Ready to get our ride on?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah." I answered, distracted, looking around the parking lot. I threw on my helmet and said, "Let's get out of here."

Jake looked surprised at my hurried nature. Just as Jake started the bike I saw Edward run out the front door of the school and head towards us. We were gone before he reached us.

Jake and I dumped our stuff in his living room and went to the garage to get our bikes. A few months ago Jake I stumbled across two dirt bikes at the scrap yard. We took them and fixed them up, to give us something to do. It didn't take nearly as long for Jake to teach me how to ride as I thought it would.

Edward hates the idea of me riding. One, he thinks it's dangerous and says I'm going to get hurt. Two, it means me spending time with Jake, and Edward absolutely hates that idea. Personally, I think he's more worried about me being wit Jake then me getting hurt.

"So, Edward talked to me today." Jake said nervously as we pushed our bikes through La Push to get to the dirt roads we ride on.

"Yeah?" I asked. "What did he have to say?"

"He is mad at me again." He shrugged. "I don't know what I did to piss him off so bad."

"He's jealous of our relationship." I said. "He thinks I am going to fall in love with you, and leave him, and run off with you, maybe get married under a rainbow, or some shit like that." I said it with a smile, joking.

Jake hummed distractedly.

"I keep trying to tell him we are just friends, and he needs to calm down." I said as I climbed onto my bike. "Right?"

"Yeah." He said as he mounted his bike.

Jacob was acting odd, but I brushed it off, thinking he was probably just upset about Edward being mad at him. Him and Edward have been friends since they were both little, I could understand him being upset that Edward was distancing himself from him. I also felt guilty that it was all because of me.

We rode for a couple hours enjoying the warm weather, and having fun. We got off our bikes and were laughing at each others helmet heads when suddenly Jake said, "Do you get the feeling we are being watched?"

I laughed at him and turned around to freeze, seeing Edward's car slowly driving around the corner.

Edward stopped when he noticed we had spotted him. I walked angrily towards his car as he got out of it.

"Are you kidding me? Spying on me?" I yelled.

"I just came to see if you wanted a ride home." He said innocently.

"Yeah, bullshit!" I seethed. "I thought I saw you a couple times while we were riding but I thought I was going crazy. I wasn't crazy was I?"

"I have a right to not like this." Edward said losing his innocent act and getting angry.

"You can not like it all you want. You're right, that is your right. But I also have rights. I can have whoever I want as friends." I screamed.

Edward pointed at Jake and yelled. "You're supposed to be my friend, why the hell are you trying to move in on my girlfriend."

Jake stood by the bikes looking stunned.

"I was his friend before I was your girlfriend." I said. "He is not moving in on me, as you say. You need to grow up. Call me once that's happened."

"Bella, you can not seriously be that blind." Edward said. "I know he wants you, he knows he wants you, the whole town knows it. I have a feeling you know it too. The one part I can't figure out is if you want him too."

I started to say something, but Edward cut me off. He opened his car door and said, "Two can play at this game, Bella."

"This isn't a game." I said.

He just smirked, got in his car and sped off.

I was vibrating in anger as I stomped back to Jake. "I can not believe him!"

"I'm sorry." Jake said rubbing my arm reassuringly. "But…He's right."

"What?" I asked.

"I do want you." Jake said quietly.

"Are you kidding me?" I mumbled to myself. "Jake, we are friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"I know, that's why I haven't said anything before, but."

"But?" I asked.

"I am better for you than he is." Jake said talking louder and pacing. "I am sick of taking second string to him. I would never treat you like that, I would treasure you. Look how great we get along, how much fun we have. We could be something special."

"Jake." I whispered. "Please don't do this. You're going to ruin everything."

"I'm sorry. I can't" He said. He strode towards me quickly and grabbed my face pressing his lips to mine before I even had time to register what was happening.

Once the shock wore off I pushed Jake away from me and said, "What the hell, Jake!"

"I'm sorry." He said looking bashful. "I don't want to live with the regret of having never done that or told you."

"We can't be together. You are one of my best friends, why would you do this?" I asked.

I picked up my bike and started pushing it back towards Jake's house. He stayed behind me, staying quiet while I brewed silently. Now I was pissed at him _and_ Edward, and pissed at myself that I apparently was blind. I had no idea Jake liked me like that, if I did I would have set him straight long before now.

When we got back to Jake's house I was glad to see my father was there. Charlie and Jake's dad are friends and have been for years, it wasn't unusual for Charlie to be here. I was just glad I wouldn't have ride home with Jake, talk about awkward.

I was sitting on the front porch waiting for Charlie. I sighed as Jake sat down next to me.

"Are we going to be alright?" Jake asked bashfully.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I have been fighting with Edward because I have been defending you, and I was wrong. You are one of my best friends and now I feel awkward."

"I know and I take full blame for everything." Jake said.

"Well, duh." I said rolling my eyes. "It is all your fault."

"I know, and it will never happen again, I swear. I just wanted you to know." He said. "I don't regret it, and I never will. I will regret that our friendship is ruined, but not that I shared my feelings with you."

"I understand." I said honestly. "I just need some time and maybe we can fix this. But you need to understand that there will never be anything other than friendship between us."

"I do." He said. "I don't even know if my feelings for you are real, or if it's just the idea. I mean you are one of my best friends too, and I thought it could turn into something, something more maybe."

Charlie came out the door and asked if I was ready to go. I gave Jake a smile and whispered, "We will work on our friendship."

He gave me a sheepish smile.

"You and Jake have a fight?" Charlie asked while we were driving home.

I looked out the window and debated on what to tell Charlie. Finally I just blurted, "He kissed me."

"What?" Charlie said stunned. "When?"

"Today." I said. "That was after Edward showed up throwing a jealous fit about me and Jake's friendship."

Charlie startled me when he suddenly started laughing, loudly.

"It's not funny." I admonished.

"It's totally funny!" He laughed. "Better than any soap opera. Does Edward know he kissed you?"

"No." I grumbled.

"He is going to go crazy." Charlie said sobering up. "I don't envy you kid."

**~0~**

"That's some crazy shit." Alice said after I told her the story of my day, and the bullshit Edward and Jacob were putting me through.

"I have a headache." I whined.

"I think it might get a little worse." Alice grimaced as we walked down the hallway at school.

I looked over towards where Alice was looking. Edward was leaning against his locker looking very chummy with Tanya. I groaned, or growled, I'm not sure which, and walked up to Edward.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

Edward smiled his crooked smile at me and said, "Can it wait until later? I am talking to me _friend_, Tanya." He emphasized the word friend.

"Oh, that's fine." I smiled sweetly. "See you later." I gave Tanya a smile too and I noticed Edward's smile fell.

Now I understood what Edward meant by playing games. If this is the games he wants to play, he can play alone, I will not be sucked into this shit.

At lunch I walked in to find Edward and Tanya sitting at a table together. They looked awful chummy. I couldn't tell if she was sitting to close to him or if it was him sitting to close to her.

I got my lunch and walked to the table where Jake was sitting alone looking depressed.

"Hey." I said as I sat down. "You alright?"

"Not really." He mumbled. "I lost my two best friends because I'm an idiot."

I bumped my arm against Jake's and said, "We're going to be alright."

"Yeah?" He perked up.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Me and him in the other hand," I nodded towards Edward, who was whispering into Tanya's ear, "I'm not so sure."

I spent the rest of lunch glaring at Edward while he shared his time between glaring at me and flirting with Tanya.

After lunch I blew off Biology, I couldn't sit next to Edward for an hour without killing him. I walked into the library to hide for the hour and walked right into Tanya.

"Oh, hey, Bella." She smiled.

"Hey." I said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Actually I wanted to talk to you too."

Tanya and I found an empty table in the back and sat down.

I took a big breath and said, "I'm just going to come out and ask, are you trying to hook up with Edward?"

"Oh, God no!" She said, her eyes going wide. "I would never try to hook up with Edward, he's attractive and all, but I know he's with you, plus when we were in first grade he spit in my hair and I haven't cared for him ever since."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I know there is something going on with you guys though." She said. "I thought he was acting weird this morning at his locker and then at lunch he was freaking me out. He said you guys were having a fight, and I told him he is never to use me like that again. I was pretty angry once I figured out what was going on."

"He's jealous of Jake and me." I said. "He think's I want to be with Jake."

"Oh." She said, her face falling. "Do you?"

"No!" I said a little too loudly. "Jake and I are friends, nothing more."

"That's good." She said shyly. "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Well, about Jacob."

"Oh, man, you like Jake?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yes," she said timidly. "I mean he's so hot, and he's smart, he has the cutest dimple in his chin, and the most perfect teeth when he smiles his beautiful smile, he can fix just about anything, and he's so nice."

"You don't need to sell him to me." I laughed before she could go on with her list, which I had a feeling was a lot longer.

"I just know you guys are really good friends, and I was wondering if you could like, help me out." She said.

"You got it." I winked at her. She was absolutely beaming.

After school was out I met up with Jake at his bike. I talked to him about Tanya. To say he was excited would be an understatement. Edward glared at Jake and I as he sped out of the parking lot. I ignored him and told Jake good luck as I left him to go talk to Tanya.

I went home and did my homework as I ignored Edward's calls. I was pissed at him, and didn't want to deal with his immature bullshit. At around nine Charlie came up to my room to tell me Edward was waiting for me on the front porch.

I sighed as I went down the stairs and out onto the porch.

"What?" I asked acidly.

"Why aren't you answering the phone?" He asked. He was angry also.

"I have nothing to say to you, that's why I didn't answer." I said.

"We need to talk about this." He said.

"Are you going to stop throwing a fit about Jacob?" I asked.

"Bella, come on." he said. "He wants you."

"I know." I said. "He told me after you left, and you should know...he kissed me." I wasn't planning on telling Edward about it, but I figured it would be better coming from me than to hear it from someone else.

Edward became absolutely livid. "I told you." He screamed. "I fucking told you! I am going to kill that motherfucker."

Edward turned and stomped down the porch steps. I followed after him, into the pouring rain; I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You are not going to kill him." I said. "He apologized, I forgave him, and he is going to apologize to you too."

"You forgave him?" Edward asked incredulously. "So you are going to keep hanging out with him?"

"Yes, he's my friend." I said.

"He's just going to do it again!" He yelled.

"No, he won't." I said. "And for your information, he is out on a date right now. With Tanya. And speaking of her, I am so pissed off at you about that. Using her to try to make me jealous. Screw you Edward, I'm not playing your games."

I turned to walk back up the stairs. Edward grabbed my arm stopping me from moving.

"I'm sorry about that." He said. "I shouldn't have done it. It just bothers me about Jake."

I turned on him, ripping my arm from his grasp. "Yeah, well deal with it. I am not a possession that you can boss around, and I have to tell you this possessive side of you is really ugly. I can and will be friends with whomever I want, you're not my dad, and you're not my boss."

"I'm sorry." Edward said as the rain continued to pound down on us. "I just get so afraid someone is going to take you away from me."

"What it boils down to is that you don't trust me." I said sadly. "You knew Jake liked me, but instead of talking about it, you became an asshole. We wouldn't even be having this discussion if you would have trusted me. Even though he did what he did, I did nothing wrong, and never would. Knowing you don't trust me hurts."

I turned to walk back to the porch when Edward's words stopped me again.

"You want to know why?" He yelled. "Because I love you, and I'm scared, and I have never felt this way before, and I don't want to lose you."

I turned slowly and said, "You love me?"

He looked nervous and a little sick and said, "Yes, I love you."

"You asshole!" I screamed. "You take what should have been the biggest moment of my life so far, and you screamed it at me in anger? You asshole!"

Edward was suddenly standing right in front of me wrapping his arms around me as I sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my neck. "But it's true, I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered.

Edward lifted my head so I had to look up at him. He used his fingers to wipe the rain from my face. "You do?" He asked.

"Yes, that's why I wish you weren't such an asshole." I said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared, and I do trust you, I do." He rambled. "I will be better I swear. I love you, please forgive me."

"You better be better, because I love you too, and I really don't want to get rid of you." I said.

"That's all I need to hear." He smiled before he leaned down, in the rain, and captured my lips with his.

**Present**

"Wow, Uncle Jake did that?" Jane asked.

"Oh, yeah, he did that." I chuckled. "But, he was true to his word, he never did it again. Ever since that day, he and Tanya haven't been without each other. And thankfully, your grandfather forgave him, eventually, and restored their friendship."

"Did grandpa ever get jealous again?" She asked.

"Of course." I laughed. "And I got jealous too. It happens sometimes, but we talked about it every time, and came through it together. Sometimes, especially young people like yourself, you just need to reassure each other that you trust each other, and love each other."

"Thanks grandma." Jane smiled. "I think I am going to call Demetri before I go to bed."

"You do that." I smiled. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight." Jane sang as she headed into her bedroom.

I laughed, young love, it could be rocky, but most of the time it was worth it. Whether it worked out or not, you always remember your first love.

I smiled as my cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" I said.

"Just the voice I needed to hear." I heard through the phone.

"I miss you." I sighed.

"I miss you too, baby." Edward said.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, Edward is not dead! You actually thought I would kill off Edward? Where's the trust people? I would never do that! **

**Did you enjoy Jealousward? Have your own jealous story to share? **

**Now leave me some love! You know you want to! Reviews = Love. Love = faster updates. **


	5. Chapter 5: Stupidly Young

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**So, today happens to be my birthday so I thought I would treat you all to a surprise update. Just a little fun chapter! I worked quickly to get this out for you. A present for you on my birthday, I'm probably the nicest person ever. LOL. Enjoy.**

***Warning*: Minor underage drinking and drug use.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Stupidly Young**

"What are we doing today, grandma?" Chelsea asked while shoving her mouth full of pancakes.

"Well, if you don't choke today." I said giving her a look to tell her to slow down. "I have something fun planned."

"What are we doing?" Garrett asked excitedly.

Before I had a chance to answer there was a knock at the door, quickly followed by footsteps.

"Aunt Rose!" The kids cheered.

I looked up to see Rosalie walking into the kitchen. Sixty-five years old, and she looked the same as she did in high school. She had a few more laugh lines, but looked nothing of her age. Her hair in perfect blond condition, not the touches of gray that mine had.

My hair is still its silky brown color, but mine comes from a bottle now.

"Are we ready to go?" Rose smiled.

"Where are we going?" Chelsea asked.

"I thought we would go up to that amusement park in Port Angeles." I answered.

The kids all got excited and ran from the room to get dressed and ready to leave.

"I guess they want to go." Rose laughed.

I nodded and chuckled along with her. I stood from the table to clear the dishes.

"Oh, guess what. Edward called me last night." I said. "He found a spot that his cell phone could get reception."

"Emmett didn't call me, that big oaf." She scowled.

I laughed and said, "Well, he did say Emmett was face down by the fire passed out drunk in his underwear."

"Sixty-six years old, and he's still a big man-child." Rose said with a sign, but there was a hint of a smile.

"He said they were all behaving for the most part." I reassured her.

The year Edward and I got married Charlie took Edward on his annual fishing trip. It grew into a huge thing where all the guys go, fish, get drunk, do whatever it is guys do.

They never once missed a year, and when Charlie passed away, the guys kept up with the tradition in honor of Charlie. Now they fish, drink, do whatever it is guys do, and talk about their fond memories of Charlie.

On the drive to Port Angeles the kids told Rose about the stories I had been telling them. They also asked Rose for some stories about her and Uncle Emmett. I gave her a look to remind her that they were a little young to hear some of the stories of Emmett she had.

When we got to the park, I paid for everyone to get in, and the kids were beyond excited. Rose and I sat on a bench while the kids went to ride a group of rides that were clustered together.

"Do you remember when we came here?" Rose laughed.

"How could I ever forget?" I laughed along with her. "Best night ever."

**Bella-18**

"Are we going? Say we're going." Emmett said excitedly as he was practically bouncing where he stood.

Eric's parents recently went through a nasty divorce. They fought over everything including Erik. Now Erik can get anything he wants from either parent, which includes a huge party. This weekend Erik is taking advantage of that, and throwing a huge party at his dad's house in Port Angeles.

"Why are you so excited for this party?" Alice asked. "His dad is going to be there. Supervised equals boring."

"Ah, but what you don't know is Erik's dad has a new girlfriend. Much younger girlfriend, which Erik used to his benefit, and now his dad, is leaving for the weekend. You know give the prince whatever he wants, makes sure his kid thinks he's cooler than his mom."

"That's awful he's using his parents divorce to get what he wants." I said.

"It's not my parents, I couldn't care less." Emmett shrugged. "There will be a fully stocked liquor cabinet."

Edward perked up at that. "We should go." He said to me.

"Guys." I said rolling my eyes.

In truth I really did want to go. We all did, we just wanted to give the guys a hard time.

"Come on, babe." Emmett said to Rose. "It could benefit you; you know I get handsy when I drink."

Rose laughed and said, "You get handsy no matter what, you don't need alcohol as an excuse."

We all agreed to go and planned on staying the night in Port Angeles. We told all our parents that we were doing a group school project. None of them believed us, of course, but still were given permission to go.

**~0~**

Erik's house was huge, and it was packed. I think every kid from Forks and La Push was there. And I think just about everyone there was drunk by the time we got there.

We headed into the kitchen and I gasped at the amount of alcohol that was in there. There must have been a few liquor stores' that were empty now.

Alice, Rose, Tanya, and I started out easy, with wine coolers. Once the guys saw what we were drinking, they insisted we went with stronger. We got drunk quickly.

After an hour or so Edward and I were dancing in the living room slash dance floor.

"Are you having fun?" Edward said against my neck.

"I actually am." I laughed. I laughed for no damn reason, it just seemed funny.

"You're drunk." Edward laughed.

"I am not." I protested. "Hey, tell me, am I standing?"

"Yes." Edward said looking confused. "We're dancing."

"I can't feel my feet." I laughed.

I continued to laugh as I looked around the room as we danced. I sobered up as I saw Jessica getting felt up by Mike Newton.

"Gross." I said.

Edward saw what I was looking at and said, "I think he's trying to do an internal exam with his tongue."

"Only you could be drunk and still talk like a doctor." I laughed. "I'm hot."

Edward took me by the hand and we searched the house finding everyone we came with to tell them we were heading outside. They all came with us and Emmett decided we should take a walk. That was how we found ourselves in front of the amusement park. The very much closed amusement park.

"We should go in." Emmett said.

"It's closed." I said stating the obvious.

"So." Emmett shrugged.

The guys all debated on if and how we should go in. Suddenly Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Jake all took off running, scaling the fence to get into the park.

We all shook our heads at the guys as they fought to get over the fence first. We laughed as we walked around the fence and waited for then to climb down.

"Come on girls." Edward said. "Where did they go?" He asked when he saw we were gone.

"Ahem." I coughed from behind them.

All the boys whipped around to see us standing there.

"How the hell did you do that?" Emmett asked, looking from us, back to the other side of the fence where we started.

"The fence doesn't go all the way down, dumb ass." Rose chuckled.

"Well, shit, I didn't know that." Emmett grumbled. "What's the point of the fence then?"

"You ass." Jasper said to Emmett. "You own me a new pair of pants." Jasper turned around to show that his whole back pocket was torn off.

We all doubled over laughing as Jake said, "Dude, why are not wearing any underwear?"

"See Alice, this is why I wear underwear." Jasper said.

"How was I supposed to know you would scale a fence and rip your ass on it?" Alice answered.

After everybody got over the fact that Jasper was mooning us every time he turned around we walked further into the park. The boys agreed they wanted to ride the giant side. We all walked to the slide and up the huge stairs which wasn't an easy task while drunk and in the dark.

We all raced down the side a few times before we moved onto something else.

We got on the marry-go-round and made the boys push us.

"Put your back into it!" I yelled as we barely moved.

"This isn't as easy as it looks." Edward grumbled. "This thing is huge, and I'm pretty sure it needs power to move."

"Oh, I'm not going in there." Tanya said as we stood in front of the haunted house.

Jake stayed behind with her as we went into the haunted house. It was pitch black except for a few emergency lights, which made it even creepier. I clung to Edward's arm as we walked through. Emmett kept making noises trying to freak everyone out.

Just as we were about to reach the exit, Jake and Tanya jumped through the door screaming, scaring the hell out of us. Emmett screamed like a girl and turned to run in the opposite direction, running right into a mirror, and falling on his ass.

"You asshole!" Emmett screamed once he made it outside.

Jake was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe or speak. "That was the funniest thing ever." He said once he could talk again.

We went to the bumper cars and all took our own car, and just sat there. Without power they don't move.

"These rides are not nearly as fun as they are when they are running." I said.

Everyone groaned in agreement as we sat in our tiny cars, not moving.

"I have something more fun." Emmett said as he got out of his car.

We followed Emmett until he stopped and sat down in a grassy area. He pulled something out of his pocket and held them out.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Edward said as he took one of the joints out of Emmett's hand.

"That James kid." Emmett answered. "He's weird a hell, but he's funny as fuck when he's stoned."

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." I said as they were passing out the joints.

"Oh, live a little, Bella." Alice said and she took a drag. "We only get one chance to be young and stupid."

And then we all sat in a circle and got high as kites. After the marijuana was gone and we were all feeling absolutely nothing Emmett complained he was hungry.

"You are always hungry." Rose said.

"No, I am like seriously hungry." Emmett said. "I need food." He jumped off the ground and started walking towards the food stands. We all followed him.

"Stop." Jake hissed. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know." He answered. "Are we being followed?"

"You're paranoid." Edward laughed.

We started walking again and got stopped by Jake again.

"Wait! There it is again."

We all looked around. There was nothing there, no noise.

"It stopped." Jake said. He started walking again. "There it is!"

"There is no noise." Jasper laughed. Jasper's laughter caused everyone else to start laughing.

"What are we doing?" Jake asked.

"You heard a noise." I answered.

Jake shook his head looking confused and said, "No, I didn't."

Everybody started laughing again. Once we got to the food stands we all looked to Emmett to see what his next plan was.

"How do we get in?" Emmett said as he jiggled the handle on the closed door.

"Move." I said as I pushed Emmett out of the way. I pulled a pin out of Tanya's hair and jimmied the lock.

"That was hot." Edward said as he pulled me into his chest.

"Well, you can't be a cop's daughter without picking up a few bad moves." I laughed.

Charlie never intentionally showed me how to pick a lock. One day he locked his keys in the house and I watched him pick the lock on our front door. I tried it one day and found it pretty easy.

We went into the food stand and Emmett fired up the grill, and cooked everyone hamburger's. Highly illegal, but well worth it. We were all starving.

"This has been fun." Emmett said as we closed up the food stand and started walking through the park.

We all stopped short when we saw the beam from a flashlight.

"It's the po-po!" Emmett screamed and then took off running.

"Po-po?" I laughed.

"I don't know." Rose sighed. "But that asshole just left me here."

We all started laughing and then stopped as soon as we saw the light again.

"It's the security guard." Edward said. "Stand still, he won't be able to see us."

We all froze in ridicules stances.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" The guard yelled.

"Shit! He sees us. Run!" Edward yelled.

Edward grabbed my hand and we all ran like we were being chased, we ran all the way back to Erik's house, laughing the whole way.

**Present**

"That was so much fun." Rose said. "I'm surprised they never found us."

"They never even looked for us." I said.

"How do you know?" She asked. "We broke in and stole stuff, I'm sure they were pissed."

"You don't know?" I asked. "Edward, while drunk, high, and paranoid left like three-hundred dollars in the food stand to pay for everything we did."

"No, I never knew that." Rose laughed. "Are you going to tell the kids this story?"

"Hell, no." I said with wide eyes. "I don't want to give them any ideas."

"I think all kids would love to find out that their grandparents weren't as straight laced as they pretend to be." She laughed.

"Maybe when they are older, but I doubt it." I chuckled.

"Grandma, Aunt Rosalie! Come ride with us." Chelsea said as she ran up to us pointing to the rollercoaster.

I stood from the bench and Rose said, "Are we really going to ride that?"

"Yes, get up." I laughed. "We may be old, but we're not dead."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. On a personal note, I have never broken into an amusement park; I actually took this idea from my mother and father who DID break into an amusement park. Naughty, naughty. LOL.**

**I have also never done any drugs, (I was a boring teenager), and so I'm sorry if stoned people don't actually act like this. Lol.**

**Leave a review and I will see you Wednesday!**


	6. Chapter 6: College

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related**

**Sorry this chapter is little late, I haven't been feeling that great, but I braved through it to get this done.**

**A huge thank you to everyone who is reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: College**

"Do we get to hear more of the story?" Garrett asked as we sat down to dinner.

"Do you want to hear more?" I asked slightly surprised that they were all interested.

They all nodded and looked eager to hear more.

"Alright, well where are we?" I thought out loud. "I think the next part of the story would take us to college."

"I can't wait for college." Alec grinned. "Freedom and parties."

I laughed and said, "Freedom that can be scary, and college isn't just parties. Not everything is like it is in the movies."

Alec looked bummed by my response.

"Did you go to college with grandpa?" Jane asked.

"Yes, but I almost didn't." I answered. "Some of my friends thought I was making a big mistake, and thought I was following him to college."

**Bella-18**

"I got my first acceptance letter today." Angela beamed.

"That's great." I said. "I have gotten a couple, but I'm not sure which college I am going to go to yet."

"Where is Edward going?" Jessica asked, not even lifting her head from her magazine.

"He's not sure either." I answered. "We are both waiting to hear from all the colleges we applied to before we decide."

Jessica finally lifted her head from her magazine and said, "You guys are going to go to the same college?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"That's a big mistake." She said.

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"Oh come on, Bella. It's a high school romance; it's not going to last forever. Do you really want to follow some guy off to school? What are you going to do when you break up and then you are forced to see him everyday?"

"Shut it, Jess." Angela said. "I think it's romantic."

Jessica just snorted and looked back to her magazine.

"I'm not following him." I said defending myself. "I'm not even sure where I'm going. And I don't think we will break up. Alice and Jasper are going to college together; Rose and Emmett are going to college together."

"And they have been together for years. We all know they are going to get married and be together forever. You and Edward haven't even been together a year." Jess said.

"I don't need to sit here and defend myself." I said as I collected my books. "I haven't decided anything yet, and if we happen to go to the same college than great. I don't need your opinion, or your disapproval."

I picked my stuff up and started to walk away but turned back around after a few steps. "We all know you would follow Mike wherever you could, if he wanted anything to do with you that is. Don't take your crap out on me." I quickly turned and left, but not before I saw the hurt on her face.

Everyone knew she had a major crush on Mike, but Mike wanted nothing to do with her other than his one drunken moment at Erik's party.

Of course now I felt bad that I said that to her. I needed to truly think about going to off to college with Edward. What if she's right? What if we do break up? Am I just following him if we go together? Damn Jessica and her putting doubts in my head.

Later that night I sat at the kitchen table with the unopened letters from colleges that had come that determined my fate. I sat staring blankly out the window with a huge question mark hanging above my head. I knew what I wanted to do, I wanted to go to college with Edward, but was it really the best plan?

A knock at the door shook me out of my thoughts. I walked to the door and opened it to a smiling Edward.

Edward waved a pile of envelopes in the air and said, "Ready to do this?"

Edward wanted us to open them together to see what our options were. Up until stupid Jessica put doubts in my head, I also wanted to do this together, now I wasn't so sure.

I nodded anyways and we both went into the kitchen to start opening envelopes.

When we applied to colleges we were both set on going off to school together, so we both applied to all the same schools. I applied to some I knew I wouldn't get into and so did Edward, but we did it anyways.

We opened the letters one by one. As we went along my mood was souring. To every school only one of us was accepted. Until the last one.

"University of Washington." Edward smiled. "I have a good feeling."

We both opened our envelopes. "Accepted." Edward said.

"Me too." I said.

"Great. University of Washington it is then." Edward smiled. "It's a great school, it's only a couple hours away, far enough to get dorm rooms but close enough to come home on the weekends."

"Yeah." I said distractedly.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Bella." Edward said.

I sighed and said, "I think we should really think about this. You got into some great schools, do you really want to throw that away and stay around here?"

"I'm not throwing anything away." Edwards said. "I thought we already thought about this and had it decided?"

I sat quietly for a few seconds, collecting my thoughts. "And what about when we break up? I don't want you to live with the regret of passing up a huge opportunity. And I don't want you to resent me, because it will be my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked while he got up from his chair and kneeled down in front of me. "The only opportunity I would be throwing away is if I chose to go somewhere else and didn't share this experience with you. And we are never going to break up, but if we did, but we won't, I would never resent you for anything.

"I am doing this because I love you and I don't want to be away from you. I thought you were doing it for the same reasons." Edward continued. "If you are having second thoughts, and decide to go somewhere else, I will be sad and miss you like crazy, but we will still make it work."

"I think we should both think seriously about this before we make any decisions." I said quietly.

Edward grabbed my hands and squeezed gently. "I promise I will think about it." He said. "I have to go, I told Esme I would be home for dinner tonight. Tonight we will sleep on it, and discuss it again after some heavy thinking."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry." I said feeling guilty.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Edward said. "This is a big decision, we should think it through."

After Edward left I felt guilty and even more confused. I knew what I wanted to do, I just wasn't sure if it was what I should do. Fucking Jessica!

"What's up with you?" Charlie asked, scaring the hell out of me.

"I'm confused." I answered. "I thought I had college figured out, I thought it would be an easy decision, now I'm not so sure."

"What are your options?" Charlie asked as he sat down at the table.

"I got accepted by a few different schools." I answered. "Only one that Edward was accepted by. University of Washington."

Charlie sat for a second looking over the acceptance letters. "Well, I vote for UW. It's a good school, and you will still be close." He smiled.

I chuckled and then said. "It is a good school, but if I go there because Edward is, am I just following him?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and said, "I wouldn't say you are following him. Look at it as he is following you." He laughed.

"Be serious." I scolded. "This is what mom does; I don't want to do that. I don't want to follow a guy around the world in hopes that it will work out."

"Bella, your mother doesn't follow anybody around." He said seriously. "Renee follows whatever she thinks she wants and will benefit her at the time. You are not like her. What is your head telling you?"

"My head is telling me that UW is a good school, and it would be nice to stay close to you, and it's a school I can afford." I answered.

"And what is your heart telling you?" He asked.

"My heart is telling me to go to school with Edward." I said.

"Well, sweetie, it seems that your head and your heart are telling you the same thing, I think you already know your decision." Charlie smiled.

I smiled back and nodded my head. Screw what Jessica thought, she's a jaded person who hates when someone has something she doesn't. Why would I ever listen to her?

University of Washington it was. If Edward and I didn't make it, that would kill me, but I would never regret this path we were about to take.

**~0~**

After I told Edward that I thought about it and going away to school together was what I wanted to do, he was the happiest I had ever seen him. We planned and packed together, and listening to Edward make plans I knew I made the right choice.

"I can't believe you are going off to college." Charlie said as we stood outside my dorm room. "It doesn't seem like that long ago that you were just a tiny little thing, holding onto my finger while I fed you in the middle of the night."

"Wow, I didn't know you could get sentimental." I chuckled.

"I have my moments." He smiled. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, dad." I said giving him a hug, burying my face in his shoulder before I started to cry.

"I'm going to miss you, Bells." He whispered.

"You will see me this weekend." I laughed.

"I know, but I got used to you being there everyday, and I'm going to miss you." He said.

After Charlie left I found Edward, who was ecstatic that we were finally free, free of parents, and high school, and out on our own. Our dorm rooms were in different buildings, which he wasn't ecstatic about, but he would get used to it. It was closer than our houses where at home.

**~0~**

The first year of college blew by quickly. I still didn't have a definite major. Edward knew what his major was before he was five years old, pre med. I on the other hand switched my major every other semester.

Before our second year of college Edward and I decided we would get an apartment off campus together. Charlie wasn't to keen on that plan, but finally came around, somewhat.

Life for the first couple of years of college was pretty great. There weren't nearly as many frat parties, and drunken nights as one would think. There were more nights of up all night studying, and cram sessions.

Helping Edward study, I became interested in his medical studies. I was so interested I ended up majoring in nursing, wanting to also get into the medical field. I minored in creative writing, just because it was fun.

**~0~**

Finals were upon us, and I could not wait to graduate. No more studying, no more homework, no more sleepless nights trying to get papers done on time. And tonight was a big party to celebrate that we were almost done. Emmett was adamant that we all go. Edward, however, wasn't to keen on the idea.

"Are you going to get dressed?" I asked.

Edward was sitting in the middle of our small living room, surrounded by books and papers.

"No." He sighed. "I'm not going."

Before I could respond there was a knock at the door. I sighed and went to answer the door.

"Let's party." Emmett hollered as he came in the door. "Yo, little brother, you going to the party in your pj's?"

"I am not going." Edward practically growled.

"Whoa." Emmett said. "What's that about?"

I sighed and said. "Come on, Edward, you deserve a break."

"I don't want a break, Bella." Edward said angrily. "Finals are this week. I care if I pass. I want to study. You want to go, fucking go."

"What is that supposed to mean, _you_ care if you pass?" I asked. "I care if I pass."

"Yeah well, some of us are doing important stuff that we actually have to study for. You just have to write a story about fairies or dragons or whatever the hell it is you write."

"Are you serious right now?" I asked. "I just thought since you have been working so hard you deserved one night off, to not think about school, and just relax. But that's fine, you stay and study your important stuff, I will go off and dream about fairies or dragons or whatever."

"Bella." Edward sighed. I walked away before he could continue.

As I headed towards the door I heard Emmett say, "That was uncalled for. I'm going to take Bella to the party. You can sit here and study and stew in the mess you just made."

The party would have been fun and relaxing if I hadn't been so pissed off and sad. I think Emmett and Rosalie were trying to get me drunk just so that I would forget what Edward said to me. It hurt to know that he thought I wasn't doing anything, or that what I was doing wasn't as important or as good as the stuff he was doing.

When I couldn't take anymore of the party I headed home. When I walked into the apartment I was confused on what was happening. The lights were off but there were candles all over the place, flickering light lighting my way into the living room. There was music quietly coming from the stereo.

Once I walked into the living room I saw Edward standing in the center of the room holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm an asshole." He said.

"I agree." I said.

Edward walked over to me and handed me the flowers. "Bella, I am so sorry for what I said. I did not mean it. What you are doing is important, you are going to be a nurse, and nurses are just as, if not more, important than doctors, and you know I love your stories.

"I have been stressed, and worried, and I'm scared and nervous about graduating, and I know these are just excuses and I should not have taken it out on you." He said.

"I know you have been stressed, and working hard, that's why I wanted you to have just one night away." I said.

"I know." He agreed. "So, we are going to have a night, just us, to relax and not think about school."

Edward took the flowers from me and set them down on the couch, he took my hand and pulled me close to him, swaying us in small circles.

"I also made us dinner." He smiled.

"You think all this is going to make me forgive you?" I asked as we danced around the room.

"Sort of." He chuckled. "Is it working?"

"Sort of." I said with a slight smile. "Do you know what you need more than a night out? You need a full night of sleep."

"That does sound good." He said.

I ran my fingers across the dark circles under his eyes, he definitely needed sleep. "How about we eat dinner, and then head to bed, get a full nights rest before we get back to studying."

"This is why I love you so much." He smiled.

**~0~**

"Graduation gowns are so unflattering." Alice said as she took a picture of me and Edward in our gowns.

Alice and Jasper, who had been attending college in New York, graduated a few days ago and flew right home to see the rest of us graduate.

"I think you look beautiful." Edward whispered against my neck.

"He has to say that." Alice laughed.

Charlie, and surprisingly Renee and Phil, met us outside of the auditorium where we were going to be graduating. Hugs were given, tears were shed and then we went in to take our seats to wait for our name to be called to receive our diploma.

We all cheered and celebrated as the others walked across the stage and took the final step of their education. I think quiet little Esme was the loudest parent there as Edward and Emmett proudly graduated.

"I am so very proud of you." Charlie said as he wrapped me in a hug after the ceremony.

"Thank you, dad." I said.

"We did it!" Edward yelled as he picked me up off my feet and swung me in a circle. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine and said, "Are you ready to go home to Forks and start the next phase of our lives?"

"More than anything." I smiled.

**Present**

"You look pretty in your gown, grandma." Chelsea said as she looked at the picture Alice had taken of me and Edward.

"Thank you." I said kissing the top of her head.

"So going off to school with grandpa was a good decision?" Jane asked.

"It turned out to be one of the best I ever made." I answered. "We had our problems from time to time, like every couple does, but it was an experience neither of us would trade for the world."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure on the dorm situation at UW so if I'm wrong, let's just call it creative liberties. **

**I know most authors give a preview of their next chapter, but since I don't have the next chapter written, I'm going to do something different.**

**To everyone who reviews I will tell you the title of the next chapter to give you a little hint as to what's to come next.**

**Leave a review and I will see you Wednesday!**


	7. Chapter 7: I Do

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Sorry for the delay, I haven't been feeling that great, but I'm back now and back on schedule.**

**Chapter 7: I Do**

* * *

"Do you and grandpa get married now?" Chelsea asks batting her eyelashes playfully.

"I suppose we do." I laugh.

"Was it a romantic proposal?" Jane asks.

"You want everything to be mushy." Alec says rolling his eyes.

"It's a girl thing, and when you propose it better be romantic if you want her to be happy." I chuckle. I look towards Jane and say, "It was pretty nice…"

**Bella~22**

"How did it go?" Edward asks as he walks up the stairs on Charlie's porch.

"It went great." I smiled, talking about the job interview I went on today. "I got hired." I squealed excitedly.

"That's great." Edward said as he wrapped me in a huge hug.

"It's just a teacher's assistant position in the library, but since I am fresh out of school, it's great."

"It is." He smiled. "I'm proud of you. You will be running that library in no time."

As soon as the school year starts, I will be the library assistant at the elementary school in Forks. With my love of writing and reading, working in a library is perfect for me.

"I have a surprise for you." Edward says.

I say alright and follow Edward as he pulls me by the hand down the stairs and leads me to his car. Edward drives through town and pulls on to a dirt road and parks. We walk across a large field of wild flowers and he stops in front a small cottage nestled into the edge of the woods.

"Surprise." He says with a huge smile.

"What's this?" I ask confused.

"I bought it. It's my new house." He smiles.

"That's great, Edward." I say, happy for him.

After we came home from college I moved back in with Charlie and Edward moved back in with Carlisle and Esme. I knew he didn't want to be staying with them long, but he needed to stay in Forks, where he is doing his residency at the hospital.

"Actually." Edward says nervously. "I would like you to live here to. I would like it to be our house."

"Really?" I say.

"Yeah, but not as Bella." He says.

I cock my head and give him a look of confusion.

Edward suddenly drops to one knee and pulls out a ring box and says, "I want you to live here as my wife. Isabella Marie Swan, with you marry me?"

I gasp and stare with a wide open mouth as the tears start streaming down my face.

"Yes." I whisper.

Edward slipped the ring on my finger as I bawled like a baby. The ring was beautiful, just a small diamond, exactly what I would have picked out for myself.

After I got myself under control Edward showed me the cottage, it was actually much bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside. It was three bedrooms, a huge kitchen and living room, and beautiful.

"What do you think?" Edward asked.

"It's perfect." I smiled.

**~0~**

"We are thinking a short engagement." I say to Charlie as we eat dinner.

"What's the rush?" He asks.

I shrug and say, "No rush, we just don't see the point of a long engagement."

"Well, call me old school, but what happened to living in sin?" He says.

I choke on my potatoes. Once I am able to breath again I say, "Aren't you suppose to say _not_ to live in sin?"

"I don't see what's wrong with it." He says.

"I can't tell if you're being serious or not." I say.

"Most people can't." He winks with a smirk. "I call it a gift."

Yeah, I still can't tell if he's being serious or not.

**~0~**

"I can't believe you are getting married." Alice says excitedly. "I am so happy for you guys."

"Thank you." I smile.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Rose grins.

"No." I say as I throw a French fry at her across the table.

Rose ducks and laughs. Today I asked the girls to go with me dress shopping, they are going to be my maids of honor.

After we are done eating at the dinner, we head to Port Angeles to check out the bridal shops. We quickly find a sleek teal dress and all agree that it would be the perfect dress for them.

Picking out a wedding dress is not as easy.

"This is ridicules." I say after, what seems, to be the two thousandth dress I have tried on.

"What's wrong with that one?" Alice asks. "I like it."

"It makes my ass look huge." I say. I turn around to show off the huge bow that hangs off the ass of the dress.

Rose starts laughing uncontrollably. "That's horrible."

"I told you." I sigh. "Alright, I will try on one more and then I am getting married in sweat pants."

"That will make for great wedding photos." Alice grumbles.

I slip into the very last dress I am going to try on. It's the last dress because I am sick of trying on dresses; we have been doing it for hours.

The sales woman zips the dress and ushers me towards the mirror and I look up to have my breath taken away. I look stunning. The dress is sleeveless, the top form fitting and covered in tiny diamonds, the bottom fans out into a princess style dress. I suddenly have images of me in this dress standing next to Edward while he wears a sharp tuxedo as he smiles radiantly at me.

This is the dress.

I turn towards Alice and Rosalie. Rose whispers, "Wow." Alice, for the first time in her life, is speechless.

Definitely the dress.

**~0~**

Over the next few weeks we make plans, wedding plans and honeymoon plans. The flowers are ordered, the food is planned, the invitations are sent out. Everything is planned and ready before we even know it.

"I can't believe we are getting married tomorrow." I say to Edward over the phone.

"I know." He says. "You aren't getting cold feet are you?"

"My feet are surprisingly warm." I smile.

In the morning I will become Mrs. Edward Cullen, I still can't believe it. We agreed that keeping with tradition, we would not see each other before the wedding, hence the phone call.

"I'm glad." He says. "I can not wait until tomorrow."

"Me neither." I answer.

"I have to go, Emmett and Jasper are yelling at me to get off the phone." Edward chuckles.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow." I say. "I will be the one in white."

"And I will be the happiest man you have ever seen." He whispers. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." I say.

**~0~**

"Are you nervous?" Rose asks as we get dressed and ready for the wedding.

"I am beyond nervous, but I am more excited than anything." I say as Alice does some curl up-do to my hair.

"Is my baby back here?" Renee says as she pokes her head in the door.

"Hi, mom." I smile.

"Oh, my goodness, look at you." She says starting to cry. "You look so grown up, and beautiful."

"Thank you." I say.

"I have something for you." Renee says as she hands me a hair clip for my hair.

"This is perfect." I say. The clip would work nicely in my hair and the jewel would match perfectly with the teal of Alice and Rosalie's dresses.

Alice took the hair clip and slid it into my hair easily. She smiled at me through the mirror and her and Rose slipped out of the room, giving Renee and I a moment alone.

"I have wanted to say something to you for a very long time." Renee said nervously. "I think this might be my last chance to really say it. I want to apologize for shipping you off to live with your father when Phil and I got married. I didn't really want to do it, and I regretted it, and I know it was selfish of me at the time."

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for." I said. "I was mad at first, hell I was beyond pissed, and I don't think I made any secret of that. But to tell you the truth, I owe you the biggest thank you for doing it. It made you happy, you got to spend time with your new husband, me and Charlie became closer than I ever would have dreamed we could have been, and I met Edward.

"If I would have stayed with you, we wouldn't be here today. So, yeah, I owe you. You will never know how glad I am for what you did. It was the right choice for everyone."

"I am so glad." She cried harder.

"I thought this was supposed to be a happy occasion?" Charlie said as he walked into the room. "So why is everyone in here leaking liquids?"

"Oh, Charlie, look at our baby, she looks so grown up." Renee says, wrapping her arms around Charlie.

"She sure does." Charlie says with a smile. He turns towards Renee and says, "They are getting ready to start."

"Oh, I better take my seat." She says. "Good luck, honey, I love you."

"Thank you, mom." I smile. "I love you too."

I take a deep breath as I pick up my bouquet and turn back towards Charlie.

"Before we leave I just want to tell you, I am so proud of you." He says.

I smile as I try to keep the tears at bay.

"I remember when you were just a baby, and I used to say you would never get married because no man would ever be good enough for you." He says quietly. "But I was wrong. If I could pick a man that was good enough for you, and would be a great husband, and would protect you, and was perfect for you, and I actually liked, the man I would pick would be Edward."

I was losing my battle with the tears.

Charlie moved closer to me and wiped away the stray tears that had escaped. "I am so glad that you came to live with me. I wouldn't trade the last five years for anything. You might have been away to college for most of those years, but we became so close, and I will cherish the time we have spent together forever."

"Me too, dad." I whisper.

As Charlie turns away from me I notice him discreetly wipe at his cheeks.

"Are you crying?" I ask incredulously. I didn't even know Charlie _could_ cry.

"I told you, I have my moments. I do have emotions, you know." He smiles. "Are you ready?"

"I am." I say.

I take Charlie's arm as we leave the cottage and make our way into the field of wild flowers where we are getting married.

As we came around the edge of the cottage the field looks amazing, rows and rows of chairs covered in white lace and filled with family and friends, elegant flower vases lining the aisle, a gorgeous archway that we are getting married under. And then there he was, and everything and everyone else melted away.

Edward stood, looking magnificent in his tuxedo. He looked up slowly and once our eyes met the biggest grin I have ever seen spread across his face. Once our eyes met, they never strayed, our eyes stayed locked the entire ceremony.

During the ceremony I heard the minister, and repeated when I was supposed to, everything else around us was a blur, all I saw was Edward.

Once the minister announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, the tears started all over again. We did it, we were now married, and I couldn't be happier.

After the ceremony was over we moved further into the field were we had the reception. Huge tents were set up, a large food buffet, and a dance floor that Charlie surprised us with. Charlie and the other guys at the station build the dance floor and the archway in the police garage while they had nothing to do.

The reception went great, dancing, toasts, the food was a hit. Jasper and Emmett got a little tipsy, but we all expected that. While drunk, Emmett said that him and Rose would get married once Rose manned up and proposed to him, which pissed her off. We think that was his not so subtle way of saying Rose was in control in their relationship, which we already knew.

Once the reception started to wind down Edward and I changed our clothes and started to say goodbye before we left.

"You come and visit me often." Renee cried as she clung to me.

"We will, mom." I said.

"We want pictures, lots and lots of pictures." Alice said while Rose nodded in agreement.

"I have seen movies about honeymoons; I don't want to see pictures." Emmett laughed.

"I don't want to see that either." Jasper agreed.

"Everything is set up, paid for, and ready for you once you get there." Carlisle said. Esme and Carlisle's wedding present was a fully paid honeymoon for Edward and I.

"Have a great time." Esme says, crying a little bit.

"Alright Esme, they have to leave, so you have to let Edward go." Carlisle says as he tried to pry Esme's hands away from Edward's arm.

"I know, I just can't believe our baby boy is married. It seems like just yesterday he had diaper rash on his little tushy." Esme has also had a little too much to drink.

"Come see me when you get home." Charlie says. "I want to hear all about your trip." Charlie waves his hand and says, "Well, the PG stuff."

"You got it, dad." I laugh. I wrap my arms around him in a bone crushing hug and whisper, "Thank you for everything, dad."

"Anything for you kiddo." He whispers back.

Once Edward and I have said our goodbyes to everyone we take off for the airport and make it in time for our flight. First class all the way to Rome, thank you Carlisle and Esme.

On the flight we both fell asleep, wrapped around each other, completely exhausted from the day.

Once we land there was a car waiting for us that took us right to our private villa that Carlisle and Esme rented for us. It was beautiful, all white and glass, and a private pool. I was looking forward to the private pool.

Once we entered the villa I became slightly nervous. After our bags were placed in the room I excused myself to the bathroom to change into something more comfortable, which consisted of sweats.

Once I came out of the bathroom Edward was sitting on the bed. He looked up and said, "Look what I found!"

He was grinning ear to ear while holding up a game of chess.

"Oh, chess! I haven't played that in years." I said excitedly as I jumped on the bed.

The honeymoon consisted of chess and swimming in the pool and was very memorable.

**Present**

Jane and Alec were both looking at me with their eyebrows cocked.

"Your honeymoon consisted of chess and swimming?" Jane asked skeptically.

"For your ears, yes it did." I smiled.

"Grandma, your wedding dress is so pretty." Chelsea said as she looked through the wedding album. "Can I wear it when I get married?"

"It is being saved and waiting for you." I said.

Chelsea gave me a huge smile.

After I got all the kids to bed I went to bed myself. As soon as I got in to bed the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"There's my baby." Edward sighed through the phone.

"Hey." I smiled.

"What was the story tonight?" He asked.

"Our wedding." I answer.

"One of my favorites." He says. "You didn't share the honeymoon story did you? I don't think our grandchildren should be told we never even left the room."

I laughed and said, "I told them that on our honeymoon we swam and played chess."

"Swam and played chess?" He laughed. "How boring would that be? Do you remember our honeymoon?"

"It was only the best night of my life." I smiled.

**Bella ~ 22**

Once we entered the villa I became slightly nervous. After our bags were placed in the room I excused myself to the bathroom to change into something more honeymoon appropriate. I paced the bathroom for a few minutes, feeling extremely nervous.

Edward and I have had sex before of course; we did live together for three years. But this felt different, this felt bigger, we are now a married couple.

I took a deep breath and changed into the skimpy black lace ensemble I brought just for this moment. I walked out of the bathroom and Edward was sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard looking stunned as he stared at me.

"Damn, Mrs. Cullen, get over here." Edward said.

I smiled and sauntered over to the bed and climbed onto it crawling up from the bottom towards Edward. I think he may have growled a little bit.

"You are so beautiful." Edward said as he laid me down on the bed. "I am the luckiest man in the world."

Edward kissed me deeply before moving his lips and tongue to my collar bone and shoulder. I ran my hands up his chest and over his shoulders and pushed his shirt down his arms until it was off of his body.

Instead of removing my outfit in one piece Edward ripped it right down the front and off of me.

"I liked that one." I protest.

"Me to." Edward smiled. "But I like it better off of you and on the floor." He said as he threw it over his shoulder.

He went back to attacking my neck with his mouth and gradually worked his way down, making his way down to my breast where he sucked one nipple into his mouth before moving over and showing the same attention to the other nipple.

I arched off the bed pressing my breasts further into his touch as I ran my nails down his back.

Edward's hand trailed down my stomach and along my thigh. "Damn you're wet." He mumbled as he came into contact with my core.

"Yeah, and you are wearing way too many clothes." I said.

Edward stood from the bed and removed his pants and shoes quickly before climbing back on to the bed. Edward hovered over top of me as he lined himself up with my entrance, "You're so beautiful." He whispered as he pushed into me slowly.

I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist and met him thrust for thrust as he picked up pace with his hips. We were both moaning and groaning, and saying I love you's and how lucky we both were.

This felt so much better than every other time we had been together. There seemed to be more love now, more everything. This was bigger, better. Knowing we were it for each other, and that we were finally and forever linked to each other made it so much better.

"Cum with me, love." Edward said as his thumb found my clit. Seconds later we were both taken over by our orgasms.

Edward laid down on his side, pulling him with me. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"I think you may have mentioned it a few times." I chuckled.

Edward kissed my forehead as he moved the hair that had fallen over my face. "I plan on telling you every single day for the rest of our lives."

**Present**

"I don't remember any chess, but I do remember we never even made it out of that room." Edward chuckled. "And the only time we made it into that pool we were naked."

"That's not a story I am going to share with anyone." I said. "That's just for us."

"You're beautiful." Edward said.

I smile contently. Edward has made good on his promise, he has told me every single day, that I am beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You got real time Edward and a lemon, double bonus. Lemons are not my specialty, so I apologize if it wasn't up to par.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and sharing their own stories, I love them all!**

**Everyone who reviews gets the next chapter title!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rough Road

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I enjoy reading them all, and thank you to those who are sharing their own stories with me!**

**Chapter 8: Rough Road**

* * *

"What's it like to be married?" I was surprised to be asked that by Alec, who is usually quiet about relationship stuff.

"Being married is wonderful." I answered.

"Is the honeymoon phase the best part?" He asks.

"It can be." I shrug. "For me and your grandfather it was difficult. I was busy with my new career, and he was beyond busy and always tired because of his residency at the hospital."

"But you made it work, of course."

"We did, but there was a time that even I wasn't so sure." I said quietly.

**Bella ~ 22**

It has been five months since Edward and I got married, and it has been great, busy but great. I started my new job at the school library and I love it. Edward has been super busy with his residency at the hospital.

He loves his job, but it has been long hours and even longer days. Edward works five days a week and is on call six nights a week. You would think that in small boring Forks there wouldn't be too many nights were he or any other doctor got called into the hospital in the middle of the night, but it happens often.

After school I drive home and smile as I pull into our driveway seeing Edwards car parked there. I pull my bag out of the car and walk up the steps to the cottage, making plans in my head of the dinner I would cook us. I was excited to have Edward home for a night.

"Hi, baby." I smile as walk in the door and spot Edward. My smile fades as I notice Edward is in his scrubs and slipping his shoes on. He's leaving.

"Hey." He smiles.

"Are you going back to the hospital?" I ask. "I was hoping I would have you to myself tonight."

"That's what I was hoping too, but I just got paged." He says coming to stand in front of me. "There was a shipping boat accident in La Push, they need extra hands."

"Oh, alright." I say, what else really can I say. I know he's going to be a doctor, and he needs to go when people need him.

"I will make up for it on the weekend." Edward says as he gives me a quick kiss. "I promise."

After Edward leaves I head into the kitchen to make something for dinner. I sigh as I decide to just make some eggs. Making a complete meal for just myself seems like such a waist of food and time, it's also quite depressing making a large meal and sitting down alone to eat it.

I would make a meal and save some for Edward for when he gets home, but he takes some food with him to the hospital, plus when it's a multiple person accident he never knows how long he will be.

After I eat my eggs in the quiet of the kitchen I go to our bedroom and change into my sweats and then head back into the living room to plop myself in front of the television. I would read, which is what I prefer to do, but the quiet of the house and being alone is maddening right now.

I must have fallen asleep to the mundane show I was watching. I woke around two in the morning, still alone. I turned off all the lights and head to bed. I climb into the cold covers and fall asleep alone, which has become the new normal.

**~0~**

After going to bed alone Edward came home the next morning long enough to get some food, a shower, a power nap, and then back to the hospital.

Now it is the weekend, and Edward is at the hospital again. He promised to make it up again. Luckily instead of being alone again, I get some company.

"Who's ready for a girl's night?" Rose sings as her, Alice, and Tanya come through the front door.

"I know I am." Tanya smiles as she sets bags down on to the kitchen counter.

"I got the alcohol." Alice says as she follows in to the kitchen.

"Not make-up for manicures and pedicures?" I laugh. She is Alice after all.

"That's in my purse." She answers waving me off.

"Off course it is." I mumble.

After we all get settled in we move into the living room, throw in a chick flick and wait for dinner to arrive. We ordered pizza and Chinese, we like variety.

"So, how is married life going?" Alice asks.

"It's alright." I answer.

"Just alright?" Rose asks. "Shouldn't you still be in the honeymoon phase?"

"I suppose." I say. "I thought we would still be in the sex all day, cuddle all night, routine. But that doesn't work to well when one of you is a doctor."

Tanya gives me a sympathetic smile. She doesn't have to say anything; she knows first hand what I am talking about. She doesn't have it quite as bad, but she knows.

When we were in high school Jake was Edward's shadow, and as we got older that didn't change. Jake also became a doctor. To where Edward is in emergency medicine, Jake is in pediatrics. Edward is needed at the hospital much more than Jake, but Tanya gets an idea of my loneliness. She can relate.

"Well, that sucks." Rosalie said. "I would want the sex all day and all night routine."

We all laughed because her and Emmett already have that routine, they didn't necessarily need the marriage license and gold bands to make it happen.

As the night wore on we did all the girly things that came along with a sleep over, make-over's, manicures and pedicures, talking about boys, Alice even got a little tipsy and kept prank calling Jasper. He didn't find it quite as funny as we did after awhile.

Once we were into the wine and watching chick flicks was when we all started dropping off into slumber. After the other three girls were sleeping I snuck out to the front porch to call Edward, he didn't answer.

**~0~**

It was a Monday and the school was on a three day weekend so I decided to make lunch and bring some to Edward at the hospital. I figured he would enjoy something other than sandwiches for once. I always offered to make him something else, but he said sandwiches were the easiest. I also wanted to join Edward for lunch, so I thought I would surprise him.

I packed up the food I made and drove to the hospital. I smiled at the receptionist as I walked in, she told me Edward was in his office so I went straight to his door.

Just as I was going to open Edward's office door I heard a girlish giggle and the door opened to reveal Lauren Mallory walking out, red faced and smiling brightly.

"Oh, hey Bella." She smiled.

"Lauren." I said, trying to not show my hatred for the girl. I never liked her in high school, and I hate her even more seeing her coming out of Edward's office looking very pleased with herself.

"Bella." Edward smiled looking surprised. "What are you doing here?"

I walked into Edward's office and closed the door behind me. "I thought I would surprise you and bring you lunch."

Edward's smile fell and he said, "Oh, I wish you would have called, I already took my lunch break. I was just about to head back out to do my rounds."

"Oh." I said dejectedly. "You took a lunch break with Lauren?"

"What? No." He said. "She just came in here a few minutes ago to ask a question about a patient."

I wasn't sure if I believed him at all. My mind was racing with different scenarios I didn't even want to think about. I was going to drive myself crazy if I put to much thought into it.

"I'm really sorry, whatever you brought smells amazing." He said as he stood from his desk.

"It's just some ravioli." I said, saying it like it was no big deal.

"Now I am truly sorry." He said. "I love your ravioli. How about you put that in the fridge at home and I will eat it for dinner when I get home."

"Yeah, I'll do that." I nodded.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waste and gave me a sweet but quick kiss before saying, "I truly am sorry, Bella, but I have to get back to work."

"No, I understand, it's my fault, I should have called." I said. "I just thought it would be a nice surprise."

"It was, and I feel horrible." He said actually looking the part. I wasn't sure if I believed that either.

"Don't worry about it; I will see you at home." I said and then turned to walk back out of the hospital as Edward went in the other direction.

As I walked out of the hospital I tossed the bag of food I was carrying in the trash and went to my car. He wouldn't be home for dinner, I already knew that, and I didn't have an appetite anymore.

**~0~**

"Bella!" Esme said excitedly as I entered her house.

It was the weekend, I was bored and Edward was working, so I decided to visit with Esme.

"Hi, Esme." I smiled.

Esme and I made lunch together and chatted about nothing in particular as we cooked. Once we sat and started eating was when the real conversation started.

"So, Bella, are we going to discus why you look somewhat lost?" Esme asked as we sat at the table.

"I don't know what you mean." I mumbled not making eye contact.

"Bella, I know you need to talk to someone, I'm here if you need me." She said. "I could be just the sounding board you need."

I sighed and set my fork down. She just could be the person I could talk to. I need my mom, and Esme is a mom to me, by law, and even before that. "I'm lonely." I admitted.

Esme gave me a tight smile and nodded for me to continue. "I barely see Edward and when I do see him, he's distant."

"I understand that." Esme said. "Carlisle and I got married young. We were barely out of high school when we got married. We made it through college, but once he started his residency, like Edward is doing now, I was alone, and lonely."

"How did you deal with it?" I asked.

"I stayed lonely. I had nobody to talk to. I was convinced Carlisle was spending so much time at the hospital because he didn't want to be with me anymore."

I could relate to that, I have been having that thought when it came to Edward.

"But, finally I just couldn't take it anymore." Esme chuckled. "I confronted Carlisle and demanded to know if he was going to leave me, if he didn't love me anymore, if he was seeing someone else."

"You thought he was cheating on you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was pretty sure about it." She said. "In my mind I just kept over analyzing everything, and thinking horrible things."

"Was he?" I asked nervously. "Was he cheating?"

"No." Esme said. "Carlisle was so distraught that I thought he was capable of cheating on me, he did his everything he could to prove how much he loved me. When I first asked him if he was cheating…was the first time I saw Carlisle cry."

"Wow." I said.

The rest of our conversation went great, Esme knew exactly how I was feeling. She had already lived it, and knew the right things to say to help me calm myself down. Just like with Esme and Carlisle, I was probably too, blowing things out of per portion and over analyzing.

After my nice conversation with Esme I was feeling lighter, better than I have in months. I knew I needed to talk to Edward. I needed to let him know my fears, and talk it out.

That night I made a great dinner for when Edward got home. After we ate we didn't do any of the talking I had planned to do, but we did a lot of other things. It was definitely what I needed.

**~0~**

I never talked to Edward like I planned to. I know I should have, but I chickened out, and I didn't really want to confront Edward with anything. I didn't want to ask him if he was cheating on me. I wasn't sure if it was the confrontation, or the answer I was dreading more.

For awhile after my conversation with Esme things with Edward had been better. He still worked a lot, but he seemed to be making time for me, calling through out the day, meeting me for lunch when he could. The closeness we were having didn't last as long as I would have liked it to. Edward started to pull away again, and we were back at square one.

**~0~**

"Hey, Tanya." I said once Tanya picked up the phone. "I was calling to see if you wanted to meet up for lunch?"

"Oh, I would love to but I have Jake all to myself today and I plan to make the most of it." She said.

I furrowed my brows in confusion and asked, "Jake's not working today?"

"Nope, he actually got a couple days off in a row." She said with a laugh then added, "Unbelievably."

"Edward said him and Jake had the same schedule this week, and Edward's at work." I said still confused.

Tanya pulled away from the phone and I could hear her talking to Jake in the background. "Jake said Edward has today off too."

I was speechless. I didn't know how to respond. Could Edward really have the day off, and lied to me about it? Why would he do that? Where the hell could he be?

"Maybe he got called in, that happens a lot." Tanya hurried to say.

"Yeah, that must be it." I said feeling like an idiot.

After I got off the phone with Tanya I decided to give Edward a visit at the hospital. As I drove through town my mind was going a million miles a minute. I couldn't figure out for the life of me, why Edward would be lying to me. Well, I could think of one reason, but I didn't want to go there. I was hoping he wasn't going there. If Edward was cheating on me, I would be crushed.

"Hi, Bella." The receptionist said with a friendly smile.

"Hi, is Edward working?" I asked.

"No, he isn't in today." She said, looking confused. Join the club, I was confused too.

"Oh, yeah, okay." I said. "Is it alright if I go in his office for a second?"

"Sure." She answered.

I walked into Edward's dark office and sat in his chair behind his desk. I pulled out my cell phone and called Edward as I looked at the picture on his desk of us at our wedding.

"Hey, babe." Edward said as he answered his phone.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Just filling out some boring paperwork, I just did my rounds." He said.

"Paperwork, in your office?" I asked trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Yeah." He answered.

I took a deep breath as I looked around his office that I was sitting in, not him.

"Alright, well I should let you get back to work." I said.

"I will see you at home tonight." He said. "I love you."

_Do you?_ I wanted to ask. Instead I said, "You too." And then hung up.

I closed up Edward's office and walked out of the hospital trying not to cry. I needed to keep some dignity, until I got to the car, then the flood gates opened.

**~0~**

"Edward's cheating on me." I blurted.

Alice, Rose, and I met up for dinner at our favorite restaurant. When we first arrived they both asked me what was wrong, but I tried to play it off as nothing was wrong, just tired. After a couple drinks and stewing in my own misery I couldn't take it anymore, I needed someone to talk to. So, it just came out.

"What?" They both asked in unison looking completely stunned.

"He's cheating, I know it." I said.

"Edward would never cheat on you." Alice said.

"No, he wouldn't." Rose agreed. "Did he tell you he is? What's making you think this?"

"He hasn't said it, but he has been distant, he has been avoiding me, he tells me he's working when he actually isn't. I thought it was my imagination at first, but the other day I called him from his own office and he told me he was working, in his office." I explained.

"Have you asked him?" Rose asked.

I shook my head no and said, "I can't bring myself to ask. I am so afraid of the answer."

"There has got to be another explanation." Rose said. "Edward would never. But I will tell you this, if it's true, Emmett and I are going to fight over who gets to kick his ass first."

I smiled sadly as I wiped away the few tears that had escaped my eyes.

Alice, who had been sitting quietly, reached across the table and squeezed my hand and quietly said, "Everything is going to be fine, Bella."

I nodded, not quite believing that was true.

The rest of dinner was somber. Rosalie tried changing the subject, and Alice surprisingly just stayed quiet. She seemed, just like me, to have a lot on her mind. I figured she probably didn't know what to make of my confession; after all he is her brother.

**~0~**

I drove straight home after dinner. I was surprised to see Edward's car in the driveway when I got home.

I walked into the house and saw Edward pacing back and forth across the living room, talking on the phone.

I caught the tale end of his conversation before he noticed me standing in the doorway.

"Are you sure…alright…I will see you tomorrow…I love you."

I rolled my eyes and stormed in the kitchen. Edward was quick on my heels.

"Bella." He sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Get off of me." I growled as I pulled myself from his grasp.

"Bella, I am not cheating on you." He said forcefully.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I didn't even say anything about that, and he assumes that's what I'm thinking? Guilty conscience?

"Yeah? And who was the whore on the phone you love?" I asked, full of anger.

Edward smiled a little bit and said, "I'm not sure how Alice will feel about you calling her a whore."

"Alice?" I asked. I just confided something important to her and she immediately called him? Unbelievable.

"She called me because she wants me to tell you the truth." He answered.

"She knows?" I asked incredibly.

"Yes, but it's not what you think. I could never, ever cheat on you." He said. He held out his hand and said, "Come sit down, I need to tell you everything."

I walked past Edward's outstretched hand and walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Edward followed and sat on the couch next to me.

He took a deep breath before he launched into his explanation. "Alice is sick."

"What do you mean she's sick? I was just with her; she seemed quiet, but not sick."

"You can't see it." He said sadly. "During a routine physical a tumor was found on one of Alice's ovaries. They tested it and it is cancerous."

I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth. "She has cancer?"

"I have been helping Alice and Jasper find the very best doctor's and specialists. She has to have a full hysterectomy."

"You kept this from me?" I yelled as I jumped up from the couch and started pacing. "Why would you keep something like this from me?"

"I wanted to tell you so badly, but Alice didn't want anybody to know, she didn't want anybody to worry. She made me promise not to tell you."

"I'm your wife!" I screamed. "You don't keep something like this to yourself. She is my best friend, why wouldn't she tell me?"

"She's Alice, she puts everyone else ahead of herself, and she thought by not telling you that she was protecting you. But tonight you told her you thought I was cheating on you, and she realized she was causing more harm than good by making me keep secrets. So, she called to tell me to tell you the truth. She has decided to tell everyone else tomorrow."

I crumbled to ground in the middle of the living room and sobbed uncontrollably. "She's my best friend, Edward, I love her so much. I can't lose her."

Edward sat on the floor next to me and pulled me into his chest. "You're not going to lose her, we aren't. She has the very best doctor's, they caught it early, and they are going to get it all out."

"I'm scared for her." I said into his shirt.

"I know, so am I." He said. "This is why she didn't want anyone to know."

"Where have you been?" I asked. I needed this answer.

Edward pulled me in closer to him and said, "I know I have been distant lately. I just couldn't stand to look you in the eyes and lie right to your face. It was killing me. So I avoided you. When I said I was working and I actually wasn't, I was with Alice. I was helping her with her doctor's and everything else she needed."

"No cheating?" I asked.

Edward pushed me back a little ways so that he could tilt my head up to look at him. "Bella, you are my whole world, I could never do anything to destroy that. I love you so much and it hurt so badly to lie to you, but I knew it was what Alice needed at the time. If I ever thought for even a second you would have thought I could betray you so badly I would have told you everything. I am so sorry."

"What about Lauren?" I asked. "You seemed a little chummy with her."

"Lauren?" Edward snorted. "There is a little secret about Lauren that I would like to tell you. Whenever someone needs something from the hospital pharmacy Lauren is the first to volunteer to go down. When she goes down, she's gone for a long time, because she's sneaking around with the pharmacist. Maria."

"Maria?" I asked.

"Yeah, Lauren is a lesbian. She thinks no one knows about her and Maria, but everyone knows. We are all just letting them come out when they are ready."

"Wow." I said stunned.

"Yeah, you have nothing to worry about there, I am not at all attracted to her and I don't have the right parts for her to be attracted to me."

That made me giggle a little bit.

"Tomorrow I am going to spend the day with Alice." I said.

"I'm sure she would love that." Edward said kissing me on the forehead. "She could probably really use you and Rose right about now."

I nodded, but really I couldn't even begin to understand what Alice was going through.

"From now on, no secrets." Edward said seriously. "Ever. Everything I know, you will know."

"Good." I sighed. "You really scared me."

"I am so sorry. I will be making up to you for a long time to come." He said wrapping his arms back around me and pulling me against his chest.

**Present**

"That was a really rough road." I said to Alec. "But we made it through."

"So, honesty?" He asked. "That's what you need most to make love work?"

"Secrets will get you nowhere, honesty will get you everywhere." I answered. And it was the truth. You can not be in a relationship filled with secrets, you will go mad, and it will always end badly.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, grandma." He smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetie." I said. I gave him a tight hug and was thankful that I could share something with him, grateful that he was even interested.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope to hear your thought's on this chapter. All review's get the next chapter's title. See you next week!**


End file.
